Never Say It
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: CHAP 5 UPDATE!  Ending kisah perjalanan si mantan playboy
1. Chapter 1

Setelah menamatkan fic Don't torture me with ur love langsung ngegarap sequel, sama beberapa fic multichap baru, *plak*  
>Saya gak nyangka fic oneshoot Don't say it bisa dapet review ampek 31, padahal menurut saya pribadi, fic His Life(kesayangan saya) lebih baik, lebih lucu*kayaknya* tapi tragisnya fic his life tiap nambah part makin sepi review,<br>apalagi part 3, T.T hoho mungkin masalah pair, atau cerita saya yang gak mutu(?)  
>Padahal saya sudah nyiapin part 4, tapi gak ada yang minat jadi gak saya publish. Saya baca sendiri saja *plak*<br>(Walah malah curhat!)

**Note** : _Tidak ada niat untuk membuat readers ngakak berlebihan saat membaca setiap fic humor atau rommor (romens humor) yang saya buat, tersenyum itu sehat, tapi ngakak berlebihan itu juga tidak baik, berdampak pada kerasnya hati._  
><em>Niat saya hanya sekedar menghibur, membuat anda tersenyum.<em>  
><em>Pesan saya, <span>jangan budayakan ngakak berlebihan<span>, Okey?_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Genre : Romance, Humor**

**Pair : SasuHina  
><strong>

**Warning : AU, TYPO(s), OOC(?), DLL**

.

.

.

.

.

Kata orang, sifat buaya darat yang telah melekat pada diri seseorang akan sulit sekali dihilangkan.  
>Survei telah membuktikan dari 100 jiwa lelaki brengsek, hanya 2 yang benar-benar taubatan nasuha.<br>Benar-benar tragis. Lalu bagaimana dengan sisanya?

Tetap pada jabatannya sebagai buaya. Jika ditanya mengapa meraka tak bisa menjadi orang setia?  
>Jawaban mereka pasti sama. Yaitu "Hari gini setia pada satu wanita? Yang benar saja?"<p>

Ya... Ya... Silahkan saja sepuasnya jadi buaya darat, nikmati masa-masa kejayaan sebagai seorang brengsek dan silahkan menunggu saat karma datang menyapa.  
>Yah, mungkin pemuda tampan pemilik sepasang mata onyx ini sering lupa dengan adanya hukum karma. Bukan tidak percaya tapi... Lupa, sebut saja melupakan.<br>Pemuda tampan itu kini tengah duduk bersandar di bangku taman kota, menikmati senja sembari cuci mata. Ah... Tak ada yang dapat memungkiri bahwa panorama senja di taman kota Tokyo itu begitu indah bukan? Apalagi banyak sekali gadis-gadis cantik yang menikmati sore hari dengan berjalan-jalan menggunakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang cukup irit. Ah... Mata lelaki mana yang tak melotot saat melihat pemandangan sejuk seperti itu.

Pemuda raven itu terus menggulir bola matanya mengikuti lalu lalang gadis gadis cantik yang kebetulan lewat di hadapanya, melempar senyum beserta lirikan tajam sebagai umpan andalannya. Terus melakukan hal itu hingga sepasang mata onyxnya mengangkap sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Gadis cantik berambut merah jambu yang bergaya sporty dengan bola basket di tangannya. Aneh! Mengapa gadis itu bermain basket sore hari begini? Huh, siapa yang peduli? Yang penting ia sungguh manis, tubuh rambingnya terbalut kaos simpel berwarna putih polos dan celana pendek berwarna senada. Rambut merah jambunya dibiarkan tergerai indah. Ughh... Benar-benar membuat setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya merasakan sensasi semriwing.

Tunggu!...

Tunggu dulu!...

Bukankah Uchiha Sasuke kini resmi menjadi kekasih Hinata? Bukankah ia telah pensiun jadi seorang _play boy_? Tapi, mengapa justru kini ia melirik wanita lain?

"Sasuke."

"..."

"Sasuke."

"..."

"WOI... KENAPA KAU MELAMUN?"

Gubrak!

Lamunan sang pemuda tampan berambut raven tersibak oleh teriakan sang pemuda pucat yang meledak tepat di depan telinga kirinya.

"Sai! Bisakah kau tak mengejutkanku?"

"Kau melamun lagi, Sasuke. Kenapa lagi?"

"Lihat dia." Sasuke menunjuk gadis yang kini tengah mempermainkan bola basket seorang diri, memutar bola dengan lihainya di ujung jari tengahnya.

"GADIS CEMPOL? TAK KUSANGKA, TERNYATA KAU MENYUKAI MINI MOUSE SI TUKANG JAMU ITU." Teriakan Sai menggema di penjuru taman, membuat si tukang jamu yang dimaksud seketika menolehkan pandangan pada dua sosok pemuda tampan itu.

"Jamune mas... Jamu, dijamin top cer. Mau yang mana? Beras kencur, kunyit asem, atau kunci sirih?" Penjual jamu yang biasa di panggil mpok Ten ten itu mulai beraksi menjajahkan jamu pada dua pemuda stoic yang kini menatap cengo si tukang jamu gendong yang sibuk promosi.

"Err... Ada Cola?" tanya Sai dengan nada ragu. Hey, bocah ingusan pun pasti tau bahwa penjual jamu tidak mungkin menjual minuman berkarbonasi macam cola. Kalau mau beli cola di bus umum saja.

Gadis cempol itu seketika merubah air mukanya, raut kesal cenderung angker mulai bermuara pada wajah yang semula manis, "kalau gak niat beli ngapain panggil-panggil saya? Jangan harap kalian bisa godain saya, gini-gini saya sudah punya tunangan," omel si tukang jamu sambil membenahi ikatan selendang pada pundaknya, sedetik kemudian ia beranjak pergi dengan gerutuan tak jelas yang bernaung di bibirnya.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Yah memang, ide Sai untuk mengusir si tukang jamu memang cemerlang, tapi teriakannya tadi sukses mengundang perhatian orang, bisa-bisa mereka menyangka bahwa Sasuke benar-benar sedang kasmaran sama si tukang jamu.

"Bukan si tukang jamu, Sai! Tapi dia yang sedang main basket." Sasuke menunjuk gadis yang dimaksud.  
>"Yang rambutnya merah jambu itu?"<p>

"Hn."

"Wah wah..." Sai menggeleng singgat, sejenak mengagumi kemolekan yang dimiliki sang gadis.

Seberkas senyum seringaian terbentuk samar di bibir Sasuke, "bagaimana?"

"Uwo? Kau jatuh cinta lagi, Sasuke? Ingat sumpahmu, bisa-bisa kau tak laku di pasaran karena melanggar sumpah." Sai mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia seakan meyakinkan sepasang matanya dengan apa yang dilihat, Sasuke sedang menyeringai mesum. _WHAT_? MESUM? Yang benar saja!  
>Sai tau benar bahwa Sasuke itu pensiunan <em>play boy<em>, tapi... Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke menampakkan raut wajah mesum seperti ini.

"Jika aku tak laku di pasaran, maka aku akan menikahimu," ucap Sasuke ngelantur.

"Sa-Sasuke..."

"Sai..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sai..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sai."

"Jangan harap aku bersedia kau nikahi, brengsek" Sai bimbang, sebenarnya seringaian mesum itu karena gadis berambut merah jambu atau karena dirinya? Jashin, semoga tak akan ada lagi Chouji, Chouji yang lain.

"Mengapa kau serius sekali?" Sasuke menyeringai.  
>Benapa lucunya reaksi dari Sai, 'Cih! Benar-benar lugu.'<p>

"Kurasa aku bisa jadi pesaing terberat bagi Chouji, bukankah aku lebih tampan?" Sasuke makin menyeringai, menjahili Sai bagai menggoda anak kecil baginya.  
>Sangat menyenangkan.<p>

"Cukup! Rasanya aku ingin muntah." Sai membuang muka, seluruh tubuhnya bagai digelitiki rasa merinding.

"Cih! Pemarah."

"Biar."

Hening menyelimuti, keduanya duduk tenang menatap gadis yang masih asyik dengan bola basketnya.

"Sai," Sasuke membuka suara.

"Ya?"

"Bukankah Sakura itu sangat cantik?"

"Ya, cantik sekali. Eh?" Sai menoleh cepat, menatap tak percaya pada sosok Sasuke di sampingnya. "Jangan bilang bahwa kau menginginkannya..."

Sasuke menyeringai, mata onyxnya menatap nista pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu. Jiwa laknaknya seakan bangkit dari tidur panjangnya.  
>"Dia terlihat lebih lincah, membuatku bersemangat."<p>

"Sasuke." Panggilan lembut terdengar di telinga Sasuke.

"Hn," jawabnya singkat, dalam pikirnya sedikit heran, sejak kapan suara Sai jadi seperti perempuan? Aneh bukan? Sai memang manis tapi dia lelaki tulen.

DEG!

Jangan-jangan...

Jangan-jangan itu...

Jangan-jangan itu adalah...

Sasuke dapat merasakan seluruh aliran darahnya membeku seketika.  
>Suara itu... Suara lembut milik Hinata.<br>Demi Jashin, semoga gadis bermata lavender itu tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan Sai.  
>Bisa hancur jiwa, raga, dan masa depannya jika Hinata sampai tau bahwa jiwa brengseknya bangkit kembali.<br>Sumpah! Sasuke tak bisa membayangkan ketika para murid dojo milik keluarga Hyuuga mengeroyoknya hingga jelek.

JELEK...

HINGGA JELEEEKKK...

Oh... Jashin apa jadinya jika Sasuke benar-benar dibuat babak belur dan jadi jelek? Hanya membayangkannya saja membuatnya ingin pingsan. Sasuke menelan ludah paksa, mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang kini dilanda kekeringan, perlahan Sasuke menolehkan pandang dengan ragu, mendapati gadis Hyuuga yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya, paras cantiknya terlihat bak pelita kehabisan minyak.  
>Sasuke menatap ngeri pada iris lavender milik Hinata.<p>

Lavender itu hampa.

Lavender itu kosong.

Lavender itu mati ekspresi.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada sepasang mata yang kini menyiratkan sejuta misteri di baliknya.  
>Mata yang mengerikan, tak lembut seperti biasanya.<p>

Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa gadis itu mendengar percakapannya dengan Sai?  
>Entah mengapa dugup jantung Sasuke kini berdetak dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.<p>

Hyuuga Hinata kini berdiri beku, menatap kosong sosok Sasuke yang kini menampilkan raut wajah yang seoalah tak mengerti.  
>Ya, Sasuke tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi pada kekasihnya, penampilannya, air mukanya, sorot matanya, semuanya.<br>Ia merasa asing saat menangkap sosok Hinata.  
>Apa beginikah sosok Hinata yang dilanda cemburu?<p>

"Hinata..." panggilnya Sasuke lembut. Sorot matanya menatap lembut pada Hinata, berharap itu dapat mencairkan Suasana.

Namun, pada kenyataannya tak terdengar secuilpun jawaban yang kini sangat didambakan sepasang telinga miliknya.

Hening.

Sasuke hanya dapat menangkap sayup-sayup suara belaian semilir angin yang menerpa lembut pohon-pohon di taman.

"Hinata..." Kembali ia alunkan sebuah nama, dengan ragu, dengan takut, dengan rasa canggung yang dalam.  
>Apa? Apa yang terjadi pada sang pangeran es?<br>Sosoknya kini seolah kehilangan sikap tenang, tak mampu menampilkan wajah stoic yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU, SASUKE!" Umpat Hinata kasar.

JEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Seketika halilintar menghantam bumi, siluet langit pekat bercahyakan kilatan petir seolah murka pada jiwa pendosa penghuni bumi, hembusan angin menghempaskan dahan dan dedaunan rindang, terseling air mata langit yang turun dengan dengan tiba-tiba.

Inikah murka alam?  
>Sasuke tercekat, paras stoicnya dilanda keterkejutan luar biasa, mata onyx miliknya seakan tak mampu berkedip.<br>Rasa takut bermuara pada nalarnya.  
>"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya tak percaya.<p>

"KAU INGKARI JANJIMU, SASUKE!"

"Tidak! Semua ini salah paham." Kepanikan melanda jiwanya, bulir keringat dingin mulai menggenangi paras tampannya.  
>Ia melirik kecil pada kawan di sampingnya, berharap ada sedikit pembelaan yang dapat diungkapkan Sai.<br>"Sai," panggilnya pelan dengan sedikit menyenggolnya menggunakan siku.

"Hina-chan, Sasuke tadi bilang gadis berambut merah jambu itu cantik dan lincah loh," ucap Sai dengan senyum lugu. Wajahnya sama sekali tak menyiratkan rasa bersalah, tetap polos bak bocah tanpa dosa. Gubrak!

Inikah yang disebut sahabat?  
>Pantaskah makhluk laknat macam Sai menjabat gelar sebagai sahabat sejati Sasuke?<br>Tentu saja pantas, jika tak ada lagi manusia yang tersisa di muka bumi ini.  
>Sungguh ironi di atas ironi.<p>

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU, PENDUSTA!" Hinata berada di ambang murka, paras lembut terlepas sempurna, terganti raut amarah yang mengerikan.

"Tidak! Kau salah paham, Hina-"

"JELEEEKKKK!"

'JELEEEEKKKK.'

'JELEEEEKKKK.'

'JELEEEEKKKK.'  
>Pantulan suara Hinata seakan terus mendengung di sepasang telinganya, inikah terakhir kali ia merasakan punya wajah tampan?<p>

"HUAAAAAAAAAHHH"

Hosh... hosh... hosh...

Terlonjak kaget dengan nafasnya yangtersengal, mata onyx membulat sempurna, peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, perlahan ia melirik sekeliling, menangkap kamar kost ukuran 5x5 meter yang didominasi warna putih.  
>Sejenak ia bernafas lega, bersyukur bahwa itu hanyalah mimpi.<br>Meski itu adalah mimpi terburuknya.

"Hinata, hanya Hinatalah gadis yang kucintai," gumamnya pelan, perlahan jemarinya mengelus dada, merasa lega bahwa tak ada gadis selain Hinata yang mengisi hatinya.  
>"Syukurlah, syukurlah, syukurlah, syukurlah, syuk-"<p>

BUAGGH!  
>Bantal Hello Kitty terlempar dan mendarat di wajah Sasuke, "Sasuke... Kau berisik!"<p>

Raut wajah kesal terbias samar di paras Sasuke, ia menatap kesal pada sosok Sai yang masih terlihat begitu nyaman di ranjang sebelah. Meringkuk di balik selimut tebal bermotif Hello kitty.  
>'Anak itu,' gerutunya kesal, entah mengapa kini ia merasa sangat kesal pada Sai. Ya, pasti karena dampak mimpi buruknya. 'Dasar! Mulut ember!' Jemari Sasuke seakan berafsu melingkar di leher Sai, mencekiknya hingga ia tak dapat bicara sembarangan lagi.<br>Tapi, bukannya itu hanya mimpi? Ya. Uchiha Sasuke cukup cerdas dengan tak membawa mimpi pada dunia nyata.

Sasuke melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding sejurus kemudian ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, melangkah menuju ranjang milik Sai.  
>"Bangun, Sai." Sasuke menggoncang tubuh sang pemuda pucat yang terlihat begitu damai saat terlelap.<p>

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Ini kan hari minggu, kuliah libur," ucap Sai dengan nada yang masih terdengar mengantuk. Tubuhnya menggeliat kecil, semakin menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Kita olah raga, lari keliling kampung, lihatlah tubuhmu, lembek lemah begini, buaya macam apa kau ini?"

"Keliling kampung? Yang benar saja, di kampung tidak ada ojek, nanti aku pulangnya bagaimana?" jawab Sai ngelantur, pemuda berparas pucat ini seakan masih terobang-ambing di lautan mimpi.

"Cih! Tentu saja lari."

"Sasuke, kau tau kan? Aku tidak kuat lari, bisa-bisa aku pingsan di jalan." Sai semakin merapatkan selimutnya.

"Jika kau sampai pingsan, Chouji pasti akan memberimu nafas buatan," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai yang bermuara pada bibirnya.

"Jahat! Aku tidak mau jadi uke-mu lagi! Putus putus put-"

BLETAKKK!

Jitakan keras mendarat di kening pucat milik Sai.  
>Kontan membuat pemuda pemilik nama Sai itu bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.<br>"AAAUUUHHH!"

"Kau terlalu lama tidur, hingga mengigau yang bukan-bukan." Sasuke menarik paksa selimut yang melapisi tubuh Sai.

"BENJOOOL! Tega sekali kau ini, hiks." Sai menggosok keningnya yang merah.

"Sudah! Cepat bangun!"

"Dingin," ucap Sai sendu.

"Perlu dipanaskan dengan cinta Chouji? Oh ya, kemarin aku menemukan surat di bawah pintu, isinya puisi dari Chouji, kau bunga lili kertas, indah di mata-"

"STOP! Aku ingin muntah." Sai bergegas bankit dari ranjang empuknya.  
>Ya... Ya... Sepertinya Sasuke memiliki satu trik ampuh untuk membangunkan sang buaya yang terlelap, tanpa usaha keras tentunya.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"Hadoh, capek!" Sai duduk sembarangan di tepian jalan, wajah putihnya semakin terlihat pucat terseling nafas terengahnya.  
>Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon besar, berlindung dari terik mentari pagi yang mulai menyengat, perlahan jemarinya meraih handuk kecil yang tergantung di lehernya untuk mengusap keringat yang membanjiri paras tampannya.<p>

"Cih! Payah kau!" sindir Sasuke dengan seringaian menghina.

"Sasuke! Kau tau sendiri, sejak dulu aku tidak suka olah raga!" Sai memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Pantas saja kau sakit-sakitan!" Sasuke menonjok kecil pundak Sai.  
>Ternyata sang buaya darat lemah dalam hal olah raga? Yang benar saja.<p>

"Aku sehat!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"sehat? Wajahmu selalu pucat, mana ada orang sehat yang berkulit pucat seperti mayat hidup?"

Raut kesal membingkai paras Sai, ia menghela nafas panjang sambil menengadahkan kepala, menatap garis cahaya silau yang menerobos sela-sela dedaunan.  
>"Lagi pula, tumben sekali kau mengajakku lari pagi?" tanya Sai kesal.<p>

"Sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan Hinata." Sasuke duduk di sebelah Sai, turut menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon.

Kerutan samar terbentuk di paras pucat Sai, setengah mati ia sembunyikan raut wajah kesalnya, namun apa daya, usahanya sia-sia.  
>"Cuih! Mengapa kau mengajakku?" tanya Sai makin kesal, merasa heran dengan tujuan Sasuke, apa ia berniat menjadikan Sai sebagai obat nyamuk? 'Sialan, sialan, sialan, sialan, sialan,' umpat Sai bertubi-tubi, meski hanya dalam hati.<p>

"Aku juga inginnya sendiri, tapi Hinata memaksaku untuk mengajakmu."

Sai gigit jari, ekspresi wajahnya kembali pada kondisi lugu, "jangan salahkan aku jika kini Hinata juga menyukaiku, sumpah aku tak menggodanya, sumpah, sumpah, sum-"

BLETAK!

Jitakan kembali mendarat di kepala Sai,  
>"Hinata ingin mengenalkan sahabatnya padamu, bodoh!"<p>

"Ho? Siapa? Apa seorang gadis?" tanya Sai antusias, binar matanya menyiratkan sejuta semangat.  
>Sasuke hanya merespon dengan mengangkat bahu.<p>

"Aku siap lari lagi." Dengan cepat bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Sai segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk segera berlari.

'Cih! Anak ini,' batin Sasuke heran.

"Sasuke, Sai," sebuah panggilan lembut terdengar.  
>Dua pemuda stoic itu menolehkan pandang pada sumber suara, mendapati sosok gadis bermata lavender berjalan menghampiri.<br>"Wah... Hinata, untung kita bertemu di sini, aku tidak perlu lari lagi."

"Haha... Tetap menjadi seorang Sai yang pemalas," canda Hinata dengan senyum menghias parasnya.

"Mana temanmu?" tanya Sasuke. "Emh... Sebenarnya itu-" Muncul gelagat aneh pada diri Hinata, ia mempermainkan kedua telunjuknya, seakan bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Hinata?" Sasuke menagih jawaban.

"-Eh, aduh... Emh-"

"Apa?" Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Emh... Haduh, bagaimana ini, emh," Hinata makin gelagapan.

Sai mengernyitkan dahi,  
>"Jangan bilang bahwa kau memang menyukaiku, Hinata!"<p>

"...?"

"...?"

~TBC~

.

.

.

.

Lanjut gak? Hehe? *nyengir*  
>Yang minta lanjut silahkan review dulu. . . . .<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Humor (?)

Pair : SasuHina, SaiIno(dikit)

.

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau memang menyukaiku, Hinata."

"...?"

Hening mendominasi.

JEDUAKKK!

Jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Sai, "waudoooooooh..." Sai meringis tak karuan, "kau jahat sekali, Sasuke. Tadi kan aku hanya bercanda."

"Cih! Lagi pula, mana mungkin Hinata bisa menyukaimu, itu konyol." Sasuke menyeringai angkuh. Benaknya begitu percaya diri bahwa ia jauh lebih tampan jika dibandingkan dengan makhluk pucat macam Sai, jadi mana mungkin Hinata bisa melirik pria lain, bukan?

"Emh..." Hinata terus memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya, rona merah tampak samar di kedua sisi pipinya.

"Kenapa, Hinata?" tanya Sasuke, kedua alisnya nampak menaut pertanda heran.

"Ano, Sasuke... Sebenarnya... Aku memang menyukai Sai."

Deg!

Sasuke tercekat.  
>Seketika ia merasakan adanya sembilu yang mengiris kalbu. Mengapa? Mengapa jadi begini? Sesak di dada, seakan nafasnya terhenti di kerongkongan. Tak pernah ia rasakan sakit seperti ini. Ia terdiam dengan mempertahankan ekspresi wajah datar. Rambut raven nampak angkuh melawan grafitasi, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan siksa batin yang ia derita.<p>

"Tapi bohong."

DIIIEEEEENGGGG...

Jiwa Sasuke bagaikan sebuah balon kempes. Ohoo... Sasuke kena lagi, GOOD JOB nona Hyuuga.

"Begitu ya?" tanya Sasuke datar. 'Sungguh, itu semua tak lucu.'  
>Adakah tembok di sini? Entah mengapa kini Uchiha bungsu ini bernafsu ingin membeturkan kepalanya ke tembok.<p>

"Wajahmu aneh, Sasuke."

"Iya, aneh Sekali. Huahahahahaha... Kau hebat sekali, Hinata. Sering-seringlah kau permainkan dia ya."

"Sipp..."

'Terkutuklah kalian, terkutuk, kutuk, kutuk, kutuk, kutuk.' Di balik paras datar tersembunyi umpatan tak beraturan. Hey... Sejak kapan sang Uchiha ini mudah di permainkan? Entah mengapa sang mantan play boy itu kini seperti orang bodoh di depan Hinata.  
>"Cih!" Sasuke membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.<p>

"Aku bercanda, Sasuke."

"Itu tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak melawak lho," ucap Hinata lembut, wajah anggunnya sungguh tak pantas melakukan hal jail seperti tadi, entah belajar ilmu jail dari siapa si nona Hyuuga ini.

Menghela napas panjang, Sasuke benar-benar merasa dipermainkan hari ini.

"Hinata, sebenarnya untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Sai heran.

"Oh, ada temanku yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Lha? Tapi dimana dia?"

"Katanya dia akan datang terlambat, dia sangat suka padamu lho."

"Kyaaaaaa aku punya secret admirer, manis sekali," ucap Sai dengan senyum lugu.

"Itu aku, Sai sayangku." Suara berat itu terdengar mantap. Seketika Sai merasakan firasat buruk mulai menjalar dalam nalar, tergelitik merinding di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia sedikit melirik menggunakan sudut mata.  
>Jashin! Mengapa si gendut bertampang angker ada disini? Apa teman yang dimaksud Hinata itu adalah Chouji? Pemuda tampan berparas pucat itu menggulir pandang menatap Hinata dengan raut tak percaya, "Hinata, kau-" tak terselesaikan satu kalimatnya, karena gelap telah mendominasi pandangnya. Pening menjalar bagian kepalanya.<p>

BRUAKKK...

Ya. Terkapar tak berdaya di jalanan, sebaris doa yang sempat ia panjatkan pada Tuhan yang maha esa sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar hilang, 'semoga Chouji tak memberiku nafas buatan, aku tidak mau ternoda olehnya.'

"SAAAAIIII," teriakan histeris menggema. Ekspresi panik kontan terlihat di wajah Hinata dan Sasuke. Dan ekspresi luar biasa cemas, panik, khawatir bercampur shock tampak di wajah lebar milik Chouji. Heran menyelubungi pikirnya, apa yang membuat Sai sampai pingsan begini? Apa dia sakit? Dia pucat sekali, 1000 kali lipat lebih pucat dari pada biasanya.

o-O-o

Tubuh pucatnya terbaring lemah di atas sofa ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata kembali meletakkan kain kompres dingin di kening Sai. Mata lavendernya mengamati wajah Sai yang kini terlihat tenang.

"Tak kusangka Sai sampai pingsan begini."

"Hn. Aku juga tak menyangka bahwa teman yang kau bawa adalah Chouji," ucap Sasuke datar. Jemarinya nampak sibuk mengipasi wajah Sai menggunakan koran.

"Apa maksudmu? Teman yang kumaksud itu bukan Chouji."

Sasuke memicingkan mata, "bukan Chouji? Lalu?"

"Kenalanku, gadis cantik, katanya dia naksir sama Sai."

Sasuke manggut-manggut tanda mengerti, "lalu kenapa dia tak datang?"

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, kemudian meletakkan kembali kain basahnya di baskom, "entahlah, mungkin dia terlambat."

"Jadi, pertemuan dengan Chouji itu kebetulan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Begitulah."

Hening mendominasi. Dua insan kasmaran itu kini terjebak dalam kesenyapan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri.  
>Entah mengapa atmosfer romantisme tiba-tiba tercipta di tengah keheningan.<p>

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

Jemari Sasuke mulai bermain di helai rambut indigo Hinata yang tergerai, mencium singkat helai rambutnya yang beraroma strawberry, Sasuke tak pernah menyangka bahwa Hinata masih suka menggunakan sampo strawberry, tapi masa bodolah, dari pada keramas menggunakan detergen. Dengan lembut jemarinya menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya di belakang telinga. "Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya lembut tepat di telinga kiri Hinata.

DEG!

Hinata bersumpah tidak pernah merasa segrogi ini sebelumnya. Jashin! Bahkan hembus nafas Sasuke saja sukses membuat paskukan bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri.

"Sasuke, jangan menggodaku." Hinata sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"Jangan malu-malu, Hinata. Mumpung sedang sepi." Sasuke merapatkan duduknya pada Hinata, mengeliminasi jarak antara mereka.

"Dasar genit," ucap Hinata geli, ia kembali mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

"Cih! Dasar gadis, malu-malu tapi sebenarnya mau." Sasuke menyeringai mesum. Tangan kanannya bergerak mampir di pundak Hinata, merangkulnya dari belakang.

Hinata mendesis kesal, "Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Turunkan tangan tanganmu!"

"Baik." Sasuke justru menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata.

"Sasuke!"

"Apalagi, hah? Kau kekasihku kan? Tapi kenapa kau protes terus?" keluh Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal.

Sekilas Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal, "aku malu."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. Hinata bilang bahwa ia malu? Yang benar saja? Di rumah Hinata sedang sepi, bukan? Adiknya sedang kesekolah, sedangkan kakak dan ayahnya sibuk di dojo. Lalu? Malu pada siapa sang nona Hyuuga ini? Sasuke benar-benar tak habis pikir.  
>"Kenapa malu?"<p>

"Kau tak sadar? Di sini ada Sai."

"Ha? Sai sedang tidak sadar."

"Tetap saja ada orang lain," ucap Hinata kesal, terpampang raut masam di paras cantiknya.  
>"Oh. Jadi mayat ini yang membuatmu malu? Ok, akan ku lempar dia ke jalanan," ucap Sasuke dengan nada suara meninggi.<p>

"JAHAT!" Sai bangkit dengan ekspresi kesal.

Hening beberapa saat.

Hinata dan Sasuke kini menatap cengo kearah Sai. Sedangkan pemuda yang ditatap hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum lugu, "kalian melihatku seperti itu, aku jadi malu." Rona merah menghias paras sang pemuda pucat.

BLETAKKK

Satu lagi jitakan mendarat di kepala si muka pucat.

"JAHAT SEKALI KAU INI!" Sai mengusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Kau menipu kami, hah? Kau cuma pura-pura? Taukah kau betapa beratnya beratnya tubuhmu itu?" ucap Sasuke dongkol.

"Eerrr... Ti-tidak, tadi aku memang sakit kepala, pasti karena sering kena jitak," sangkal Sai. Sepasang onyxnya menatap ngeri pada mata psikopat sang kawan yang menyorotnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kurang ajar kau! Mungkin akan lebih baik jika tadi ku biar Chouji membawamu."

"Kau jahat sekali, Sasuke, tapi itu ide yang bagus juga." Hinata tersenyum geli.

"Ya. Terus saja kalian mengataiku." Sai sewot, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Ada rasa sebal yang otomatis muncul saat nama Chouji disebut-sebut.

"Cih! Pemarah," cela Sasuke. Seringaian tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tekekeh geli.

"Permisi..." Gadis berambut pirang berdiri di mulut pintu kediaman Hyuuga.

"Wah, Ino rupanya, kenapa tadi terlambat?" Hinata berdiri dari posisi duduknya, melangkah menuju kearah gadis berambut pirang.

"Maaf, tadi ada urusan mendadak."

"Tak apa. Ayo masuklah!" Hinata menarik pergelangan tangan Ino, membawanya duduk di sofa ruang tamu. "Sai, ini dia temanku yang ingin ku kenalkan padamu."

"I-Ino," bisik Sai lirih. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis saat sepasang onyxnya menangkap gadis blonde itu. Matanya menatap heran pada sang gadis.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tidak!" jawab Sai dingin. Seolah ada rasa tak suka saat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Kedua alis Sasuke menaut. Benaknya terselimuti rasa heran yang dalam, apa yang terjadi pada Sai? Tak biasanya dia sinis begitu.

"Sai..." Panggil Ino dengan suara yang terdengar sendu. Mata aquamarine miliknya seakan menatap penuh harap pada sosok Sai yang kini tak membalas pandangannya.

Hinata menggulir pandangannya pada heran di benaknya, mengapa ada aura aneh di antara Sai dan Ino? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? "Kalian sudah saling kenal ya?"

"Iya, kami saling kenal."

"Tidak. Aku tak mengenalnya."

"Sai... Kumohon, maafkan aku." Kristal bening mulai mengintip di pelupuk mata si gadis pirang.

Sai tak menyahut, kedua onyx memperlihatkan tatapan kosong, "Hinata, aku pamit pulang dulu." Sai beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah keluar kediaman Hyuuga. Tak dihiraukan panggilan yang terus menyebut namanya. Ino tertunduk, sekilas ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda miris.

.

.

.

o-O-o

.

.

.  
>.<p>

"Sai kenapa ya?" Hinata bertopang dagu, menatap Sai yang duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang. Si anak narsis berparas lugu itu biasanya anti duduk di belakang, katanya membuat ia susah melihat dosen cantik. Namun, apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini? Sudah beberapa hari ia menolak ajakan kencan teman gadisnya, bahkan saat bertemu Chouji ia hanya diam, padahal biasanya histeris ketakutan.

"Dia jadi aneh sejak pertemuannya dengan Ino beberapa hari yang lalu," jawab Sasuke.

"Hmm... Aneh sejak hari itu?"

"Hn. Jika aku menanyakan masalah Ino, dia pasti marah-marah tak jelas, lalu mogok bicara, mogok makan, bahkan mogok ke toilet. Terus mengurung diri di kamar. Pernah seharian aku menumpang di kamar kost sebelah gara-gara dia marah dan mengunci pintu seharian," keluh Sasuke malas. Kedua onyxnya menatap prihatin pada sang kawan.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ya?"

"Entahlah, aku malas menanyakannya, dari pada nanti aku tidak bisa tidur di kamar kost karena si pucat itu marah."

"Kau ini." Hinata mencubit lengang Sasuke dengan kesal.

"Auh! Kenapa?"

"Dia kan sahabatmu, kenapa justru kau tak peduli padanya?"

"Ok. Ok. Demi kau," ucap Sasuke tak ikhlas. Namun pada akhirnya ia menggiring langkahnya untuk menghampiri pemuda berparas pucat itu.

"Hay, Sai... Apa kabar, bro?" Sungguh! Lidah Sasuke terasa gatal saat ia mengucapkan pertanyaan garing macam itu. Namun kini ia seakan tak memiliki kata yang pas untuk mengawali percakapan dengan Sai.

"Buruk!" jawab Sai singkat, sejurus kemudian ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas tangannya yang bertumpu di meja.

"Kenapa kau ini? Aku seperti tidak mengenalmu."

"Jangan ganggu aku, Sasuke!" ucap Sai dengan nada malas. Kedua alis Sasuke menaut heran, peralahan jemarinya menepuk pundak Sai,"Sai, kau ini kenapa?"

"Sakit hati bercampur sakit jiwa." Sai mengangkat kepalanya, mata onyxnya menatap nanar pada sosok Sasuke yang berdiri canggung di sampingnya.  
>Sasuke tercekat. Ternyata sobatnya ini benar-benar suntuk, selama ini ia selalu mengganggap Sai adalah manusia dianastesi yang tak memiliki emosi, namun ternyata ia masih bisa terpuruk seperti saat ini. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "ini karena Ino kan? Apa masalahmu dengannya?"<br>Tak ada jawaban, jiwa pemuda pucat itu seakan melayang entah kemana. "Ayolah Sai, kau sahabatku, kau bisa curhat apapun masalahmu." Sasuke duduk dengan malas, raut masam bermuara pada paras tampannya, seakan turut kalut dalam masalah Sai.

"Sebenarnya Ino itu... Aarrgghh." Sai menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "tolong, jangan bahas masalah Ino, aku berusaha melupakannya."

"Ok. Ok. Tapi setidaknya jangan membuatku cemas."

Tampang imut yang dibuat-buat tercermin di paras pucat Sai, "Sasuke, aku terharu sekali."

"Ck, kau ini. Jangan pasang muka seperti itu, jelek sekali."

"FITNAH!"

Sempulan senyum seringaian nampak di bibir Sasuke. Meski gagal menjalankan misi untuk mengorek informasi, setidaknya ia dapat kembali melihat Sai yang biasanya.

.

. .  
>.<p>

o-O-o

.

.  
>.<p>

Malam minggu malam yang panjang, malam yang asyik buat pacaran. Kalimat yang familiar, bukan? Sebuah gambaran dari seorang Sasuke yang kini siap melaksanakan ritual apel di kediaman sang kekasih, Hyuuga Hinata. Sekilas ia melirik kaca sepion motornya hanya untuk menatap refleksinya di cermin, memastikan bahwa ia berpenampilan sempurna malam ini. Setangkai bunga mawar merah di genggamannya. Ok, siap semuanya. Pemuda tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju beranda rumah Hinata, sejurus kemudian ia menekan bel rumah dan menunggu hingga sang penghuni rumah membukakan pintu.

"Sa-Sasuke, kau sudah datang." Raut wajah cantik Hinata nampak merona. Tak heran, karena ini pertama kalinya Sasuke datang untuk mengapelinya.  
>Sasuke mengembangkan senyum ringan, kemudian menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah itu pada Hinata.<p>

"Untukku? Ah... Terima kasih," ucap Hinata dengan binar bahagia. Ia baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke sangat romantis. "Ayo masuklah."

"Hn." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa, kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di sana.

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Sepertinya bunga ini tak asing di mataku."

DIIIEEENGGGGG...

Sang Uchiha muda ini seketika mati kutu. Menelan ludah susah payah, Sasuke berharap Hinata tak menyadari bahwa bunga itu berasal dari taman kediaman Hyuuga. Ya, rumah Hinata sendiri. Sasuke hanya menambahkan pita dan sedikit parfum. Maklum anak kost, tidak heran kalau mengalami kantong kering, bukan? Dari pada datang dengan tangan kosong, si jenius yang satu ini mengakali dengan memetik setangkai bunga di depan rumah Hinata. Ya... Ya... Sudah direncanakan jauh-jauh hari, makanya pita dan parfum ia siapkan di saku celananya.

"Ehem, jangan bahas hal yang tidak penting." Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, seorang Uchiha harus tetap terlihat tenang, bukan?

"Ah iya, semua mawar merah memang bentuknya seperti ini." Hinata tersipu malu.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Hari ini kau terlihat cantik." Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata dengan lekat. Gadis yang kini mengenakan dress warna violet terlihat sangat anggun, rambut indigonya di biarkan terurai. Ah, mata Sasuke seakan tak bisa berpaling dari paras sang kekasih.

"Ah, ano, terima kasih," jawab Hinata gugup, rona merah kembali menghias parasnya. Sasuke duduk perapat pada Hinata, mengeliminasi jarak diantarnya. tangan kanannya bergerak untuk merangkul pundak gadisnya dari belakang.

DEG!

Hinata merasa jantungnya menendang dinding dadanya, membuatnya berdebar luar biasa.

Tangan kiri Sasuke meraih jemari cantik milik Hinata.

DEG!

Copot! Copot! Copot! Jantung Hinata seakan mau copot.  
>Pemuda tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.<p>

DEG!

Alamak! Hinata hampir pingsan.

"I love you," bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata. Hinata hanya menelan ludah paksa.

"Sasuke."

"Hinata."

"Sasuke."

"Hinata."

"Sasuke"

"Hanabi."

Tunggu! Suara siapa itu?

Dua insan kasmaran itu seketika menolehkan pandang, menatap sumber suara, mendapati Hinata versi mini atau sebut saja Hanabi.

"Ha-Hanabi! Sedang apa kau?" tanya Hinata heran. Ada kombinasi rasa aneh yang berkecamuk di nalarnya. Rasa jengkel, geregetan, kesal dan masih banyak lagi.

"Menunggu Konohamaru. Memangnya cuma neesan yang bisa pacaran," jawabnya dengan tampang datar, tak ada pergerakan sama sekali dari bola matanya, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak buta.

Hinata dilanda sweatdrop. Heran dengan bocah jaman sekarang, masih tingkat SD tapi sudah padai pacaran. Waktu Hinata masih SD, jangankan pacaran, istilah cinta saja ia tak kenal.

"Tapi kan sedang ada Sasuke, kau ini." Demi Jashin, Hinata ingin sekali mencubit Hanabi, andai saja tak ada Sasuke, Hinata mungkin sudah membuat Hanabi menangis saat ini juga.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada Sasuke?"

Kerutan kesal munculi di kening Hinata, sepertinya ia tak bisa pacaran di rumah kalau ada Hanabi.

'Anjrit nih anak, ganggu orang seneng aja,' batin Sasuke menggerutu kesal.

"Sudah, kita kencan di luar saja."

Yah. Bagi kaum lelaki yang mempunyai kekasih, sebaiknya sisihkan sedikit uang untuk acara malam mingguan, setidaknya cukup untuk mentraktir sang kekasih untuk makan di restoran. Jangan seperti Sasuke yang kini hanya mampu mengajak Hinata makan di warung pinggiran jalan. Siapa sangka kekasih Hanabi juga akan datang dan mengganggu acara kunjungannya? Hal itu yang memaksa Sasuke untuk mengajak Hinata berkencan di luar. Namun ironisnya pemuda itu sedang dilanda krisis.

"Maaf, Hinata."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Hinata meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuk yang telah kosong di meja.

"Karena aku hanya bisa mengajakmu ke kedai kecil."

"Hahahaha... Kau lucu, aku menyukai makanan di sini, haduh aku kekenyangan," ucap Hinata dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya. Simpulan senyum samar terbentuk di bibir Sasuke, meski kencan ala rakyat jelata namun ini indah, bukan?

"Hinata..." Tatapan penuh kasih terbias dari sepasang onyx Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Lavender lembut menyorot wajah tampan yang kini semakin dekat, makin dekat, makin dekat, makin dekat. Dua bibir hampir menaut. Kedua lavender Hinata terpejam. Siap menerima kecupan penuh afeksi dari sang kekasi.

"Ehem-ehem-ehem," deheman penuh nada sindiran terdengar.

DIEEENGGG...

Mengapa dua insan kasmaran ini bisa lupa bahwa ini tempat umum?  
>Rona malu menghias paras Hinata. Ya, hanya Hinata, karena Sasuke menangkal sempurna raut malu di parasnya. Tetap kokoh akan wajah datar.<p>

BRAKK!

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat! Jangan melamun! Dasar!"

"Ma-maf, saya tidak sengaja."

Sasuke dan Hinata kontan menoleh pada sumber keributan, mendapati sosok gadis berambut pirang yang dengan panik mengemasi belanjaan seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya.  
>"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf." Gadis berambut pirang itu berkali-kali membukuk dalam sebagai bentuk penyesalan. "Lain kali hati-hati ya," ucap wanita tua itu sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanannya.<br>"Pasti, nyonya."

"Ino... Hey... Di sini," panggil Hinata sambil melambai kecil.

"Ah, kalian rupanya." Ino tersenyum simpul, sejurus kemudian ia menghapiri kedai tempat Hinata dan Sasuke bersantai. "Hay, sedang kencan ya?" goda Ino sembari mencolek-colek lengan Hinata.  
>"Kau ini, dasar." Hinata tersipu malu, rona merah mewarnai paras cantiknya.<p>

"Ahahaha... Mengapa malu? Emh, kalian tidak bersama Sai?"

Sasuke mengernyit, "kau aneh sekali? Kenapa kau menanyakan Sai dikencan kami?" Nada heran terselip di tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Emh, ano, apa ada kabar tentang Sai?" tanya Ino, raut wajahnya nampak serius. Samar-samar terlihat raut cemas di parasnya.

"Masih sama, akhir-akhir ini dia murung, dia juga selalu marah jika Sasuke membahas tentang dirimu."

Ino tertunduk, raut masam mendominasi paras cantiknya, sedetik kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya."Ini memang salahku. Aku yang membuatnya hancur, aku yang membuatnya jadi play boy, aku yang membuatnya tak percaya pada cinta."

"HAAAH?"

~TBC~

.

.

.

~Balesan review~

Ichsana-hyuuga : yey... Ini sudah update kilat (?) *JDEEERRR!* Makasih reviewnya ya.

Zoroutecchi : Hehe mimpi Sasu lebay*plak* Makasih revienya ya...

Felix D. Bender : Kya.a.a.a.a.a gomen m==m, di chapter ini saya udh gk pake kata 'itu lagi'. Makasih reviewnya.

*Tanpa nama* : Makasih reviewnya ya. . . ^^

Rowlings tone : ehehehe syukurlah kalo kamu suka. Makasih reviewnya. xD

Cnblue : KYA.A.A.A.A.A grub band Cnblue nge-review fic saya *plak* hehe thanks banget reviewnya.

Rully Uchiha : Iya ^^ Sasuke ama Sai satu tempat kost. Arigato reviewnya ya. . . xD

hyuuga-haruno : wah manis kah? . makasih reviewnya.

hyuuchiha prinka : Mimpi Sasu ngaco ya? hehe thanks lho reviewnya.

atamae hinasudachi : udah lanjut . . . xD Thanks reviewnya.

Doni-hyuuga : updet 10X dalam sehari? Astaga! Bisa keriting otak dan jemari saya. . .xD hehe arigato reviewnya.

Hinabelover : Kya.a.a.a.a.a takut sama gergajinya. . .. ini udah update, jadi saya jangan digergaji. wkwkwk makasi reviewnya. . . xD

Rin-kisagiri : Spirit! Yeah, makasih banget ya... nih ud termasuk updet petir belum? *plak* | arigato bwt reviewnya.

Mysia-dagato : syukurlah kalo my suka, makasi reviewnya.

Blue-hole : tahan-tahan-tahan-tahan jangan ngakak guling2 ya... Gak baik un! *ceramah mode on* | yaph mkasi reviewnya.^^

Riyu : Tak ada typo ya? Alhamdulillah... xD makasih reviewnya.

Amita-deny : wkwkwk sebaiknya Sasu dipecat jadi play boy aja. Thanks reviewnya.

harunaru chan muach : Sai itu poloooos banget. . . hehe tapi aku suka xD. . . . makasi reviewnya lho.

Uchihyu nagisa : jiaiahaiaha... Sai narsis tapi lugu hehe. . . thanks reviewnya.

OraRi HinaRa : wkwkwk suka liat sinetron si surti ya? kayak kaasan saya hehe... Makasi reviewnya.

Masahiro 'Night' Seiran : SasuSai itu pair favorit saya lho *ketahuan dah kalo fujoshi* fujoshi ringan SasuSai gak always angst kok, ada yang humor romens tuh *nunjuk fic His Life part 1,2,3* (halah promosi). Yahahaha makasih reviewnya.

Kecebong : Jangan-jangan-jangan apa bong? *nutup mulut bong pake lakban* wkwkwk thanks reviewnya.

Shaniechan : Hehehe udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya.

Makasih buat semua yang sudah review... Minta review lagi ya, setidaknya biar saya semangat. Biasanya kalo lagi males bikin fic saya baca review yang udah masuk jadi semangat kembali. Wkwkwk aneh ya? tidak juga. *senyum* 


	3. Chapter 3

*Datang dengan mengendap-endap*  
>GOMEN UPDATENYA LAMA T.T, Saya abiz hiatus karna harus mudik (?) Ke kalimantan, tapi akhirnya saya bisa kembali ke tanah air (?) Malang city wkwkwk. Sebenarnya masih lelah jiwa raga, tapi ada temen yang rajin nagih buat update fic ini. Jeng Hitsu, ini udah update lho hehe. . .<p>

Yosh mari balez-balez review. . . . .

Ichsana-hyuuga : wah mkc ripyunya, ini ud apdet, maap lama ya. . . Hehe

OraRi HinaRa : hehe Sai OOC ya? Wkwkwk sengaja, makasi reviewnya ya. . . Ud apdet nih, RnR ya.

Uchihahyuuga : waduh, jangan bnyak ketawa, bahaya lho wkwkwk mkc reviewnya, Q tunggu RnR-nya lagi.

Uchihyuu Nagisa : hehe makasih reviewnya ya, maaf updatenya lama.

Hinatalawliet : OOC emang indah, asal gk bashing chara, hehe mkc reviewnya ya.

Akasuna noHinata SYIFA'sasUke : muakasi bnyk buat reviewnya, ini ud updet, RnR lagi ya. . .

Ivory vega : Chouji emang menakutkan wkwkwk, *dibogem chouji* haha mkc ripyunya lho. . .

Haze kazuki : hehe mkc reviewnya, bkin aq semangat nulis deh.

Rei kun : mkc reviewnya ya, ini ud update hehe mskipun lama.

Dametsu : thanks, ini ud update hehe lama ya?

Ebika-isuchi : Makasi reviewnya ya, ini dah apdet. . . hehe lama kah?

Tanpa nama : entah ini sengaja gk pake nama apa lupa nulis nama, yg jelas makasi bnget buat revienya hehe

Mikan : makasi reviewnya mikan, saya minta maap karna updetx lama hehe.

Ichi-Hinata : thanks bnget buat reviewnya ya, semoga qm suka chap 3 ini.

Holygirl : hehe makasi reviewnya, ini ud update, moga gk mengecewakan.

Shaniechan : nyahahaha makasi reviewnya Shanie, RnR lg ya.

Dhinie minatsuki amai : haduh, maap apdetx lama, hehe tp ini akhirnya apdet, mksh reviewnya.

Hana-chan : arigatoo buat reviewnya Hana-chan hehe

Annisa hyuuga chan : Salam kenal jg, makasih ya reviewnya ya, ini ud apdet.

Erikyonkichi : kya.a.a.a.a. Kak eri nge-riview fic-Q, mkasih2 hehe

Pretti cute-hime : salam kenal jg hehe makasih bnyak buat revienya lho. . . Ini ud update, jgn lupa RnR.

Saya ngucapin makasih banget buat yang sudah review, senang saat baca review dari minna-san, saya jadi semangat nulis, semangat cepet-cepet balik dari Hiatus, SEMANGAT!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sasuhina & Saiino**

**Genre : Romance, humor**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, DLL .**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sai berdiri kaku di depan pintu ruang OSIS yang tak tertutup sempurna. Mata onyxnya membulat, masih tak mampu percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya kini tengah saling serang dalam ciuman panas dengan Asuma yang notabenenya adalah ayah tiri sekaligus guru bahasa di sekolahnya. Awalnya, ia mencoba tak percaya, berharap bahwa yang dilihatnya hanya mimpi, namun semua itu terlalu nyata jika dianggap mimpi.<p>

Brakkk!

Sai menghempaskan daun pintu hingga menghantam dinding. Menghasilkan suara nyaring yang seketika mengejutkan Ino dan Asuma yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Ino tersentak saat mata aquamarine miliknya menatap sosok Sai yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Seluruh tubuh gadis cantik itu bergetar hebat, tak menyangka jika aksinya dengan Asuma tertangkap basah oleh Sai. Sai menatapnya dengan raut kecewa, nafasnya tersengal menahan sakit di dadanya. Akal sehatnya masih sulit menerima kenyataan yang ada.

"Kalian, keterlaluan!"

"Sai..." Tubuh Ino terus bergetar menahan gentar hatinya. Ia sungguh menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Maaf, Sai. Kami membuat permainan yang menyakitimu." Asuma menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa, kemudian menyalakan rokok dan menghisapnya. Seakan tiada secuilpun rasa bersalah yang hinggap di hatinya.

"Kau, menghianati ibuku," ucap Sai dengan nada suara lemah, ia masih tak mampu percaya dengan apa yang ada, orang-orang yang pada awalnya sangat ia percaya ternyata menghianatinya. Hati siapa yang tak hancur jika dihianati?

"Kukira bukan hanya ibumu, tapi juga kau," jawabnya Santai dengan berkali-kali mempermainkan kepulan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"kurang ajar." Rahang Sai mengatup keras, "kau brengsek!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Bisa saja kau terjebak dalam perangkap Ino, gara-gara kau, aku jadi kalah taruhan."

"Taruhan?" Sai menatap Asuma dan Ino bergantian, seakan tak mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi.

"Ya, taruhan, aku akan membayar mahal pada Ino jika ia berhasil meluluhkan hati si anak dianastesi macam kau," jelas Asuma.

DEG!

Sai tercekat. Mata onyxnya menatap tak percaya pada sosok gadis berambut pirang yang kini hanya bisa bungkam, kepalanya tertunduk seakan tak ada nyali untuk menatap balik pada sosok Sai.

"I-Ino?" suara Sai terdengar lirih, matanya menyiratkan rasa ketidak percayaan. Ya. Benar-benar tak percaya, ia berharap agar Ino berteriak mengatakan TIDAK BENAR! Namun nyatanya, Ino hanya diam tertunduk, dan itu jelas sebagai ganti jawaban ya!

BUAGGH!

Sai melempar bantal ruang kesehatan sembarangan. Beberapa hari ini ia sering teringat kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Mungkin karena pertemuannya dengan Ino tempo hari, pertemuan yang sukses membuatnya mengorek semua luka di hati yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Wanita berparas cantik yang sedari tadi menikmati sakenya akhirnya buka suara. Wanita berambut pirang itu heran melihat mahasiswa jurusan hukum itu berkali-kali menggigit ujung bantal dan akhirnya melemparnya jauh.

"Hehe... Maaf Tsunade sensei, aku sedang kesal." Tersenyum polos bak bocah tanpa dosa, Sai hanya dapat melakukan itu untuk menutupi pikiran stressnya.

Tsunade menyeringai, "minumlah, ini bisa mengurangi stress." Tsunade menyodorkan cawan pada bibir Sai. Wanita yang menjabat sebagai Dosen sekaligus petugas kesehatan di kampus ini memang seorang penggila sake.

"Ti-tidak ah. Kata mama, aku tidak boleh minum-minum yang memabukkan begitu," ucap Sai dengan memasang raut wajah lugu.

Tsunade_ sweatdrop_. Sebelah alisnya terangkat, masih heran ternyata di dunia ini ada juga buaya lugu seperti Sai.  
>"Kenapa tidak boleh?"<p>

"Karena dapat menyebabkan kanker, serangan jantung, impotent, gangguan kehamilan dan janin." Sai menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya, sambil mengingat-ingat kembali semua nasehat dari sang ibu.

Tsunade dilanda dobel sweatdrop, kini kedua alisnya terangkat. Astaga apa benar Sai ini pemuda berusia 21 tahun? "Begitu ya?"

"Ya. Sensei kan seorang Dokter, seharusnya lebih tau." Sai menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang ruang kesehatan kemudian membalutkan selimut putih pada tubuh kurusnya.

Tsunane meletakkan cawan sakenya di meja, kemudian melangkah menuju ranjang tempat Sai membaringkan tubuhnya. Jemari putih milik Tsunade menyentuh lembut kening Sai, mengukur suhu tubuh si pemuda pucat, sejurus kemudian ia membenahi letak earpiece stetoskop di telinganya dan mulai memeriksa detak jantung Sai.

"Sensei," panggil Sai dengan nada lembut.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sensei," panggil Sai dengan sedikit menambah volume suaranya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Sensei," panggil Sai dengan malas.

Masih tak ada jawaban. Si Dokter cantik seakan sibuk memeriksa kondisi si pasien. Sai kesal, panggilannya sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh Tsunade. Sekilas mata onyx melirik sungkup stetoskop yang tertempel di dadanya, dengan cepat jemarinya meraihnya dan,  
>"SENSEI! AKU TIDAK SAKIT," teriak Sai tepat di sungkup stetoskop.<p>

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Tsunade merasa gendang telinganya seakan mau pecah.

"Kau ingin membuatku tuli, huh?"

"Habisnya... Sensei mengacuhkanku." Sai nampak seperti anak kecil yang cemberut karena tak dibelikan permen. Menggemaskan. Jika boleh jujur, Tsunade ingin menyerangnya saat ini juga. 'Brondong ini membuat imanku goyah,' gerutu Tsunade gemas.  
>"Kalau kau tidak sakit, untuk apa datang keruang kesehatan?" Tsunade melepaskan stetoskopnya, kemudian melemparkanya sembarangan di sofa.<p>

Sai bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, kemudian duduk bersandar pada bantal, "ngantuk. Dikelas pelajaran sejarah," ucap Sai dengan raut lugu, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan pengungkapan nistanya. Jemarinya meraih sesuatu dalam kemejanya, buku komik yang di pinjam dari Jiraiya, dosen matematika yang sudah menganggap Sai sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau baca itu?" tanya Tsunade penuh curiga, matanya menatap penuh selidik pada kover komik yang mencurigakan.

"Komik hentai, sensei," jawab Sai lugu.

Seketika muncul kedutan di kening Tsunane.

"KEMBALI KE KELASMU, ANAK SIALAN!"

BRAK!

BUK!

DUAK!

GLODAK!

Sai sayang Sai malang, di pagi yang cerah ini justru harus merelakan pantatnya di tendang petugas kesehatan.

"Tsunade sensei sungguh keterlaluan, hanya karena baca komik hentai, aku di tendang sampai jelek, dasar tega," gerutu Sai sebal sambil berjalan pincang menuju kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Sai saat ia memasuki kelasnya yang kini masih berlangsung pelajaran sejarah. Tanpa sungkan tanpa raut ragu, seenak udelnya ia melangkah menuju bangku dan duduk dengan nyaman.  
>"Pagi, Sasuke," sapanya dengan senyum lugu.<p>

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis, heran, 'kenapa dia? Kesambet kuntilanak ya?'  
>"Dari mana kau?" tanya Sasuke datar, seakan tak ada nada penasaran yang mengiringi pertanyaannya.<p>

"Kan dari ruang kesehatan, hehe." Sai tersenyum lugu. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, 'stressnya sudah sembuh rupanya?' Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "dasar! Kebiasaan lama,"

Sai hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman sok polos. Sasuke kenal betul bagaimana Sai, sobatnya satu ini memang selalu memanfaatkan keadaan. Bahkan kulit pucatnya sering dijadikan alasan untuk tiduran di ruang kesehatan. Cih! Dosen-dosen pasti mengira Sai sedang tidak enak badan sampai pucat begitu. Sasuke menghela nafas malas, perlahan jemarinya meraih handphone BB yang terselip di kantong celana jeansnya. Meski Sasuke tergolong rakyat jelata, tapi ponselnya setara dengan yang biasa dipakai orang-orang kaya, yah, walaupun harus merelakan setahun penuh gak bisa jajan sebagai konsekuensinya. Gak elit banget kan kalau punya hp tapi hanya bisa digunakan untuk SMS dan sekedar telpon? Sekarang kan jamannya Online.  
>Dengan lincah kedua ibu jari Sasuke menari diatas keyped ponsel, mengunjungi situs jejaring sosial yang kini paling ramai dikunjungi.<p>

**Sasuke Bukan Playboy** : Sudah bosan dengan sejarah =='

Memulai aktifitas Facebook dengan update status. yah, mungkin hampir semua mahasiswa mengganggap sejarah adalah pelajaran yang membosankan, bangkan Uchiha Sasuke sang mahasiswa teladan yang menyandang gelar jenius juga merasa bosan dengan sejarah.  
>Tak begitu lama, pemberitahun muncul di akun Sasuke.<p>

**Sai Sang Penakhluk**: hehe siapa yang mengira Sasuke juga bisa bosan.

Sasuke sweatdrop seketika, ia tak menyangka bahwa Sai saat ini juga sedang terhubung dengan facebook. Mahasiswa jaman sekaran memang figur laknat.

**Sasuke Bukan Playboy**: Uchiha Sasuke juga manusia :-l

**Chouji Saiank Sai**: Aku juga sudah bosan. :-(

**Sai Sang Penakhluk**: HeH! GENDUT! APA MAKSUD NICK NAME-MU ITU?

**Sasuke Bukan Playboy**: Hn =_='

**Chouji Saiank Sai**: SaiGgrrrhh AKU TIDAK GENDUT! tapi kalau Sai yang bilang gak papa deh *kiss bye*

SasukeKenapa bro?

**Sai Sang Penakhluk**: ChoujiGANTI NICK NAME LOE! kalo gak, mati aja sono! MATI MATI MATI!

**Uchiha Hinata**: Jashin! Kenapa kalian malah online disaat jam pelajaran begini? Kalian ini keterlaluan, orang tua dan dosen pasti kecewa T.T

Sasuke, Sai, Chouji sweatdrop seketika saat membaca komentar dari Hinata, bisa-bisanya gadis itu ngomel padahal ia sendiri juga sedang online di saat pelajaran berlangsung?

**Sasuke Bukan Playboy**: Hinatabukankah kau sendiri sendang online =='a

**Chouji Saiank Sai**: SaiUke-Q judesnya, bikin gemes. *remet-remet*

HinataBenar kata Sasuke, kau juga sedang online, dasar mahasiswi teladan.

**Uchiha Hinata**: Oh iya ya *malu* kalau begitu cepat off, nanti ketahuan Pein sensei.

**Sai Sang Penakhluk**: ChoujiSIAPA YANG SUDI JADI UKE-MU? O.O

HinataNgapain off? Baru juga on ;-)

**Mr. PEIN (HISTORY)**: Ehem-ehem. . .

**Chouji Saiank Sai**: Hieee ada Pein sensei *off*

**Sasuke Bukan Playboy**: *undur diri*

**Uchiha Hinata**: Maaf, Pein-sensei. Kami siap dihukum *off*

**Sai Sang Penakhluk**: Yah, kok pada off? off juga deh. Anda juga Pein-sensei, tidak baik lho, mengajar sambil online *off*

**Mr. PEIN (HISTORY)**: MAHASISWA LAKNAT! TIDAK TAU DIRI! *off*

Kerutan samar terbentuk di kening Pein. Habis sudah kesabarannya, selama ini ia sudah cukup bersabar dengan membiarkan para mahasiswanya melongo atau tertidur saat pelajarannya berlangsung, tapi kali ini malah asyik bermain di situs jejaring sosial, ini keterlaluan!

BRAKK!

Meja yang di gebrak keras seketika membuat seisi kelas terdiam, wajah angker dengan hiasan mur karatan menambah kesan seram di paras dosen yang mengajar ilmu sejarah itu.

"Sasuke, Sai, Chouji, Hinata keruangkan saya di jam istirahat nanti!"

GLEK!

Seorang mahasiswi dan tiga orang mahasiswa itu menelan ludah paksa, paras masing-masing mendadak pucat, entah apa yang akan dilakukan dosen itu nanti.

* * *

><p>Keringat dingin mulai tergelincir dari pelipis Hinata, ini adalah pertama kali baginya dipanggil dosen karena berbuat kesalahan. Sudut matanya melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, pemuda stoic itu tetap tenang seperti tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, sedangkan pemuda berparas pucat di samping Sasuke justru terus tersenyum lugu, dasar! Tidak tau situasi, lain lagi dengan si bahenol Chouji yang kini sama gugupnya dengan Hinata, tubuh bergetar dengan wajah yang terus dibanjiri peluh, 'ini baru orang normal!' pikir Hinata.<p>

"Kalian sadar, yang kalian lakukan tadi salah?" tanya Pein dengan nada membentak.

"Sadar sensei," jawab mereka serempak.

BRAK!

Pein menggebrak meja guru,"tapi mengapa kalian tetap online saat pelajaran berlangsung?" Mata bergaris milik Pein sudah melompat andai saja tak ada kelopak yang membingkai bola matanya.

Hening.  
>Tak ada seorangpun yang bernyali untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang lebih mirip gertakan dari Pein.<p>

"Sebagai hukuman, kalian kerjakan soal-soal di buku ini." Pein melempar buku cetak sejarah yang super tebal di atas meja.

"APA? YANG BENAR SAJA, SENSEI?" Air mata buaya nyaris tumpah dari pelupuk mata Sai, "hanya karena online, sensei menghukum kami dengan berat, ini tidak adil!"

BRAK!

Satu buku terlempar kembali, "ku tambah hukumannya."

"HAH?"

"Mau ditambah lagi?" Pein bersiap meraih buku cetak di lemari buku yang terletak di sudut ruang guru.

"Ampun, sensei. Itu sudah terlalu banyak."

* * *

><hr>

"ZZZzzzZZZzzz..." Dengkuran lembut itu berasal dari pemuda pucat yang tertidur lelap di sofa ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga.

"Cih! Anak ini, kenapa malah tidur?" gerutu Sasuke yang mulai geram melihat Sai yang dengan nyamannya tidur hingga mendengkur padahal tugas sejarah masih menumpuk, dan satu lagi! Tugasnya makin banya juga gara-gara Sai, bukan? Tapi mengapa kini ia malah tidur? Ter-la-lu!

"Sudah! Biarkan saja, Sasuke. Dia terlihat lelah." Chouji mengipasi wajah Sai dengan koran, membuatnya senyaman mungkin. Sungguh memperlakukannya seperti pangeran tidur.

'Lelah, lelah mata lu soek? Yang lelah itu aku! Dasar kebo!' batin Sasuke menggerutu tak karuan. Sasuke tau persis, jika ia benar-benar mengatakan hal yang menyinggung Chouji, sama saja siap untuk diperban sana-sini. Lebih baik menyimpan umpatannya rapat-rapat dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, kau tau sendiri kan, Sai itu alergi sejarah, percuma juga jika ia bangun, tak akan banyak membantu," ucap Hinata menenangkan, meski kini ia nampak serius mengerjakan tugas, sebenarnya ia tau kondisi Sasuke yang kini sedang panas.

"Hn."

"Lagipula, sikap Sai sudah mulai kembali seperti biasanya, kau lebih suka dia begitu dari pada murung kan?"

"Hn."

"Selalu saja 'Hn' tak bisakah kau sedikit basa-basi?" tanya Hinata yang mulai bosan mendengar kata 'hn' dari Sasuke.

"Permisi..." Pemuda berambut merah berdiri di bibir pintu, "sedang sibuk, princess?"

"Gaara... Kebetulan kau datang, aku butuh bantuan sang master sejarah sepertimu."

"Kau terlalu memuji, Hinata," ucap Gaara tanpa nada, kemudian ia menggiring langkahnya dan bergabung bersama Hinata dan yang lainnya. Sasuke hanya memasang tampang malas. Ya... Ya... Sasuke tau bahwa Gaara ini murid di dojo ayah Hinata, tapi dia orang pertama yang dulu membuatnya cemburu. Bukan! Bukan hanya dulu, melainkan sampai sekarang dia tetap membuat Sasuke cemburu. Kenapa? Alasannya sederhana, karena : 1. Gaara itu tampan, bisa dibilang sejajar dengan Sasuke atau Sai. 2. Gaara itu jenius, otaknya seimbang dengan Sasuke. 3. Meski terlihat stoic dan cuek tapi Gaara itu perhatian pada Hinata.  
>Yah, dari sebuah analisis sederhana tersebut, Uchiha Sasuke tentu menaruh curiga pada pemuda berambut merah bata itu, curiga dengan kebaikannya pada Hinata. Tulus kah? Atau memang pemuda itu menyimpan rasa yang tak pernah disadari oleh Hinata?<p>

"Hinata, tak seharusnya kau minta bantuan pada Gaara, ini hukuman hanya untuk kita berempat," ucap Sasuke dengat tetap memasang wajah sok cuek, namun bukan itu alasan sebenarnya, ia hanya tak suka jika Gaara ada di sekitar Hinata, tak nyaman jika Hinata meminta bantuan pada pemuda selain dirinya. Egois memang. Tapi itulah sifat seorang Uchiha!

"Tak apa, Sasuke. Sejak dulu aku sering membantu Hinata belajar," ucap Gaara tanpa nada, wajahnya juga nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Benar-benar makhluk minim emosi. Bisa dibilang Sasuke dan Gaara memiliki sifat yang hampir sama. Apa ini sebuah kebetulan? Insting Sasuke sering mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tersebunyi dari sikap Gaara pada Hinata, pertama kali ia bertemu Gaara, Sasuke melihat Gaara sedang menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut, dan meski samar, mata Sasuke dapat menangkap senyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat dari bibir Gaara, itu terlihat... Natural.

"Tapi sekarang biar aku saja yang membantunya belajar," ucap Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Sasuke! Jangan begitu, tugas ini harus cepat selesai, sedangkan Sai dan Choui? Kau tau sendiri, mereka tidak bisa diandalkan." Yah, kali ini Sasuke tak dapat berkata apapun, tak ada pilihan kecuali membiarkan si tato ai itu turut serta mengerjakan tugas sejarah yang bertumpuk.

Seringaian samar mengembang di bibir Gaara, meski tak jelas namun Sasuke dapat menangkap raut senang di paras tampan Gaara. Apa maksudnya itu?

**TBC**

.

.

.

.  
>.<p>

Ehehe. . . Gimana? Mau review atau tidak? Yang review dicium Sasuke. Silent reader di cium Chouji. . . . ^^ *plak*  
>Budayakan review nyoooo... Stidaknya biar saya smangat, biar gak Hiatus lagi *plak*<br>Dada. . . . Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya (itupun kalo dilanjut) *plak*  
>Lanjut enggaknya tergantung readers aja. . . Chao. . . . *kabur dalam dekapan mas Sai* #Ngek#<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yo, chap 4 update, makasih yang sudah bersedia baca.

**Bales-bales review dulu...**

ichsana-hyuuga : nyahaha aq jg gemes ama mas sai, haha pein sensei serem kan? paling suka sama mur di idungnya *plak* Yosh, mksih reviewnya.

Akasuna noHinata SYIFA'sasUke : suka adegan choujisai ya? Haha aq juga, di chap ini bnyak lho. yosh mksh reviewnya.

Ai HinataLawliet : jiah, mw dicium sasu dia. Haha sasuhina kurang ya? aduh, blm dpt feel ttg mereka | aku arek malang, malang pakis, tp bukan pakisaji tp pakis tumpang/pakis kembar. Kpn2 mampir kerumah ya.

lonelyclover : nyahaha jd pengen ikutan ol breng mreka, ok ini ud update. Mksh reviewnya

UchiHyuuandriana : aku suka aa' gaara haha, chap ini gaara keluar kok. Ini ud updet kilat kan?

Akirainatsu : yey yey chouji jg ada saingan yaitu aq *plak* aq jg tergila-gila sama sai. mksh reviewnya

hyuuchiha prinka : gaara ama aq aja hahay, *Digorok gaara fc* nyahaha thnks Reviewnya ya. . .

OraRi HinaRa : haha sai emang nasipx malang, hoho mksh reviewnya.

Dindahatake : haha biar g dicium chouji, harus ripyu hahay thanks ya...

Ivory Vega : nya... Makasih bnyak reviewnya ya, q tunggu RnR-nya lagi.

Sabaku no uzumaki : wah ud apdet nih, Gk lama kan? q tunggu rnr-nya.

uchihyuu nagisa : kekalimantan bwt brkunjung krmh nenek sekalian liburan hehe, nyaha mkc reviewnya ya.

Kazunari kizuna : siapkan jumboatur mas sai ya jeng*ngasah golok* hyaha mksh reviewnya.

uchihahyuugalover : muakasi buanyak masukannya,*terharu* ni ud updet, Ku tunggu masukannya lg.

Dhinie minatsuki amai : i lope gaara jg. Aq ke kaltim tepatnya samarinda, rumah nenekku. tp aq ke kebalikpapan jg *bilang aja hnya ke bandara* Mksh ripyux ya.

Kecebong : haha dasar murid Laknat, hyoho mksh reviewnya bong.

Hanata chan : qm yg di YA! Haha aq dikasi tugas promo buat event cerpen malah promosi fic sendiri, promo event kan puanjang lebar T.T *males ngetik panjang* Yuph mksh reviewnya.

Pretty cute-hime : ah tidak! Mending sai ama cui aja*plak* haha muakasih RnR-nya.

Kino lolly : hahay sulit bkin humor tanpa ooc, haha ini gk kelamaan kan? Kurasa tidak. makasi reviewnya ya.

Makasih semuanya... Tanpa RnR dari minna-san, gak mungkin ada semangat buat ngelanjut fic ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Pair : Sasuhina, Saiino**

**Genre : Romance, humor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sai mengerjapkan matanya. Hal pertama yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, mengapa ia tidur di ruang tamu Hinata? Terakhir kali ia masih mengerjakan tugas bersama Sasuke dan yang lainnya. Jemarinya mengucek sepasang onyx yang terasa berat, angin sepoy yang bertiup membuatnya kembali merasakan kantuk. Tunggu! Angin sepoy? Bukankah ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga tertutup? Bukankah di kediaman Hyuuga tidak ada AC? Lalu?  
>Sai melirik menggunakan sudut mata. Mendapati makhluk ukuran jumbo sedang sibuk mengipasinya menggunakan koran.<p>

"GYAAAAAAAA! Chouji! Sedang apa kau? Jangan dekat-dekat." Sai histeris. Bulu kuduknya refleks berdiri saat menyadari bahwa Chouji berada tak jauh darinya.

"Sai-chan sudah bangun?" Chouji melipat koran yang tadinya ia gunakan sebagai kipas, "haus? Mau minum? Atau mau cemilan? Aku bagi keripik kentangku ya." Chouji membuka tas besarnya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau tubuhku bengkak sepertimu! Yang kumau, MENJAUHLAH DARIKU!" Sai mengumpat penuh penekanan.

"Sai-chan... Jangan galak gitu ah, gak baik."

"Hiiieee menjijikkan! Kalian semua salan! Kenapa kalian diam saja saat melihat Chouji mendekatiku saat aku sedang tidur? Hiks hiks... Demi Jashin, aku tak mau ternoda olehnya," omelnya sembari menatap kesal kearah Sasuke dan Hinata. Air mata buaya nyaris tergelincir di pelupuk matanya.

"Sssttt..." Chouji menyentuh bibir mungil Sai dengan jari telunjuknya yang besar, "tentu saja aku tidak akan menodaimu sebelum kau resmi menjadi istriku."

WHAT? WHAT? WHAT? Istri? ISTRI katanya. Chouji sudah gila! Jelas-jelas Sai ini adalah seorang lelaki sejati, tapi bisa-bisanya si gendut itu berniat memper'istri'-nya? Chouji gila, itu yang dipikirkan pemuda pucat itu saat ini. Entah mengapa ia merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa meriang saat mendengar kalimat, 'tentu saja aku tidak akan menodaimu sebelum kau resmi menjadi istriku.' Tak ada yang lebih memuakkan dari Chouji dan seribu kata gombalnya. "Lebih baik aku mati bunuh diri dari pada dipinang manusia KEBO sepertimu!" ucap Sai datar, namun dalam hatinya ia histeris geli setengah mati.

"Sai-chan, gak boleh bicara seperti itu! Nanti kalau ada setan lewat bisa gawat."

"Sentannya Kau!" bentak Sai jutek.

"Eh, eh kok gitu sih? Loh kok marah? Jangan gitu Sayang, jangan gitu sayang."

"MENJIJIKKAN! Menjauhlah dariku!"

DUAK!

Telapak kaki Sai yang putih itu mampir di kepala Chouji, membuat pemuda obesitas itu nyari terguling dari posisi duduknya. Sai memang benar-benar tidak sopan.

"Haaaaah..." Sasuke dan Hinata hanya menhela nafas maklum, pemandangan seperti itu tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Sedangkan Gaara? Pemuda berparas tampan itu hanya berkedip-kedip tak mengerti.

"Minna-san, tolong singkirkan Chouji dari sini, kumohon," ucap Sai lirih dengan memasang puppyeyes.

"Eh? Err... Anu." Hinata bingung harus berkata apa, bukan berarti ia tak mau membantu Sai untuk menjauhkan Chouji darinya, hanya saja... Hinata juga sungkan jika harus mengusir Chouji. Sasuke bungkam. Di balik paras datarnya, sebenarnya Sasuke menikmati pemandangan Chouji yang terus mengemis cinta pada Sai. Jadi ia tak rela jika Chouji harus pergi begitu saja, padahal Sai baru saja terbangun dan pertunjukan baru saja dimulai.

"Ah, jika kau tak pergi lebih baik aku saja yang pergi. Minna-san, maaf aku pulang dulu. Bye bye." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sai segera melesat pergi, meninggalkan Chouji dengan tampang cengo, "Sai-chan, aku akan mengantarmu."

"Hiiieeee... Tidak."

Dan kini, di ruang 9x8 meter itu hanya tersisa Sasuke, Hinata dan Gaara. Tiga orang pendiam yang duduk bersama.

"Hah, sudah selesai? Gaara memang luar biasa," gumam Hinata kagum sambil mengamati hasil kerja pemuda berambut merah itu. Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil, "kalau ada tugas lagi, jangan ragu untuk memanggilku."

"Ehem-ehem..." Sasuke berdehem dengan maksud menyindir. Sasuke benar-benar tidak suka pada pemuda panda itu. Mengapa juga Hinata hanya memuji hasil kerja Gaara? Bukankah ia juga banyak berperan dalam menyesaikan tugas dari Pein-sensei? Gini-gini Sasuke juga mau dipuji.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Lain kali Hinata tidak butuh bantuanmu, Gaara! Karena aku yang akan membantunya," ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Aku sedang tidak bicara denganmu," jawab Gaara datar, demikian dengan paras tampannya yang juga tak memancarkan ekspresi apapun.

Atmosfer tegang mulai mendominasi. Tak pernah Sasuke merasa cemburu seperti ini sebelumnya, Gaara memang hebat. Pesona dan daya pikatnya jelas membuat Uchiha bungsu ini merasa was-was, meski Sasuke yakin, pemuda itu tak melebihi ketampanannya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa tenang.

Sorot mata onyx menuruk tajam kearah sepasang iris sea green yang terbingkai lingkar mata berwarna hitam. Dua pasang mata saling tatap dengan tajam. Saling melempar deathglare, memberi isyarat bahwa masing-masing memiliki rasa tidak suka.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan kalian?" Hinata yang mulai merasa ada yang aneh di antara Sasuke dan Gaara, mulai jadi penengah dengan berusaha mencairkan suasana yang mulai beku.

"Hmm... Sebaiknya aku pulang dulu." Gaara berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hn. Itu bagus."

"Sasuke, apa-apaan kau ini?" ucap Hinata yang merasa sungkan pada Gaara.

"Tak apa, Hinata. Lagipula ini sudah sore, besok siang jadwal kita latihan kan? Kita bertemu di dojo, princess." Gaara melambay kecil pada Hinata, kemudian beranjak meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan muak, dan yang paling membuatnya muak adalah Hinata yang balas melambay dengan antusias. Cih! Mood Sasuke benar-benar buruk saat ini.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Kau tau, mengapa si pemuda panda itu sangat baik padamu?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik, lucu memang jika menanyakan hal konyol itu pada Hinata sendiri. Tapi, Sasuke benar-benar penasaran pada sikap Gaara.

"Emh..." Hinata menggaruk pipinya, bingung. "Tentu dia baik, dia kan temanku hehe..."

"Teman? Tak mungkin sebaik itu, perhatiannya padamu itu lebih dari seorang teman."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Ya... Ya... Gaara memang menyukaiku sejak dulu. Bahkan, dulu kami hampir jadian, untung kau cepat bertindak, jika tidak mungkin aku sudah jadian dengan Gaara."

Kerutan sebal terbentuk samar di kening Sasuke. Ia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya Hinata bicara blak-blakan tentang Gaara yang hampir jadian dengannya? Ia benar-benar tak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke saat ini.

"Cih! Sombong."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata dengan nada suara meninggi.

"Sok jadi bahan rebutan pria tampan, kau pasti merasa sangat beruntung kan?" sindir Sasuke pedas.

"Bisa-bisanya kau berfikir begitu? Dasar picik!" Hinata mulai geram. Ingin sekali ia menjambak rambut ayam yang menyepak kebelakang itu.

"Haha..." Sasuke tertawa hambar, "bisa-bisanya kau memanfaatkan jasa dan kebaikan Gaara meski kau sama sekali tak ada hubungan dengannya."

"Why not? Dia saja tidak Keberatan, mengapa jadi kau yang protes?"

"Cih, dasar racun dunia!" cela Sasuke yang benar-benar menusuk benak Hinata. Ya, ini pertama kali sasuke mengatainnya, dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Tukang main serong!" cela Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Ck! Aku pulang!" Sasuke mengemasi barangnya.

"Ya! Pulang saja sana!"

Hey... Mengapa Hinata bisa jutek seperti ini? Sungguh! Sasuke tak serius dengan ucapannya tadi, tapi semua terlanjur terucap, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Sasuke kecuali benar-benar angkat kaki dari kediaman Hyuuga. Tak elit kan jika ia menelan ludahnya kembali?

"SASUKE BODOH!"

Teriakan Hinata seakan menusuk hingga ke ulu hati Sasuke. Namun, janggan panggil ia Uchiha jika tak mampu mengendalikan emosi. Ya, apapun yang terjadi si stoic tetaplah stoic, ia tetap melangkah angkuh meski ia sadar bahwa Hinata sedang meradang. Tapi, Sasuke juga sedang ber-mood buruk saat ini. Dari pada harus adu mulut, lebih baik menghindar dulu, bukan? Benar kata orang, disebuah hubungan, masalah kecil saja bisa memicu pertikaian.

.

.

.

.

Sai duduk di bangku tepi sungai. Menatap pantulan senja yang nampak berkilau di permukaan air. Seberkas senyum mengembang tulus di bibirnya saat memandang anak-anak kecil yang asyik bermain bola di padang rumput tepi sungai. Teriakan keceriaan mewarnai setiap sore di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

"Kakak, tolong lemparkan bolanya." Seorang anak berteriak pada Sai, saat bola merah yang ia mainkan terlempar di dekat Sai.

"Ahahaha, baik." Sai berdiri dari duduknya, melangkah menuju bola merah itu, "ini dia." Sai membungkuk dan meraih bola merah itu, namun ia heran sejenak saat mata onyxnya menangkap sepasang kaki indah tepat di depan posisi bola itu.

"Sai..."

BLUK

Bola dalam genggamannya kembali terjatuh saat mendengar suara itu. Sai sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, hanya untuk menatap pemilik suara yang menyesakkan itu.

"Apa?" sahut Sai dingin.

"Kumohon, dengar aku! Sungguh, aku menyesal-"

"Yah, aku juga menyesal bertemu denganmu!" Sai beranjak dari tempatnya, sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk meraih bola merah dan melemparkannya kembali pada anak-anak kecil yang bermain di tepi sungai.

"Ku akui, dulu aku memang mempermaikanmu, tapi tanpa disadari aku jadi benar-benar menaruh hati padamu." Ino menggengam lengan Sai, menahannya agar tak menjauh darinya.

"Dibayar berapa lagi kau?" Sai menoleh menatap Ino.

Ino menggeleng cepat, "tidak Sai! Aku bersumpah, setelah insiden dulu, aku mengembalikan semua uang Asuma sensei, aku juga langsung putus hubungan dengannya, karena aku terlanjur menyukaimu."

Sai bungkam, detik berikutnya ia menepis jemari Ino yang menggenggam lengannya. Lantas ia kembali duduk di bangku kayu, menatap kosong tiap pemandangan menjelang malam. "Yah. Itu sudah berlalu, aku tidak peduli."

"Apa kau tak bisa memaafkanku."

Sai melirik kearah Ino, gadis itu perlahan duduk di samping Sai, meski nampak raut keraguan di parasnya. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas panjang, lantas ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis blonde itu, "yah, aku memaafkanmu." Senyum palsu dengan mudah mengembang di bibirnya.

"Benarkah itu?" Secuil ragu terselip di benak Ino, gadis itu jelas saja masih tak percaya dengan pengungkapan Sai. Jika dipikir oleh logika, tak mungkin seseorang dengan mudah memaafkan seseorang yang pernah memberikan luka yang dalam di hatinya.

"Aku... " Sai tertunduk, "juga tidak tau."

"Sai, aku mencintaimu, aku masih mengharapkanmu."

"Lupakan."

Ino menoleh cepat, "apa maksudnya?"

"Tak akan ada lagi masa depan untuk hubungan kita."

"Sai..."

Sai terdiam, jelas saja status Ino yang merupakan cinta pertamanya begitu meninggalkan kesan mendalam di benaknya. Namun disisi lain, gadis itu pula yang menghancurkan hatinya hingga tak berbentuk. Bohong jika saat ini Sai berkata telah memaafkan gadis blonde itu, bukankah hati itu seperti cermin? Sekali dipecahkan, tak akan bisa utuh seperti semula meski direkatkan dengan lem termahal sekalipun.

"Beri aku satu kesempatan."

Tidak lagi! Sai bersumpah tidak akan bemberikan kesempatan lagi untuk Ino. Memangnya siapa orang bodoh yang menjatuhkan dirinya di lubang yang sama? Lebih baik memberikan kesempatan itu pada orang yang menyayanginya dengan tulus, bukan? Termasuk Chouji? Oh tidak, tidak! Lebih baik dilamar tante-tante janda jablay seperti Tsunade-sensei dari pada Chouji. Hiiee... Sai tak mampu membayangkan jika Chouji sampai nekat melamarnya. Apa kata dunia? Harkat martabatnya akan hancur sebagai lelaki tulen. Wajar jika saat ini Sai mengutuk ibunya yang melahirkannya sebagai lelaki yang TERLALU rupawan. Sampai-sampai, orang yang ber-gender sama dengannya saja turut menggilainya. Hah! Mungkin piriran Sai terlalu narsis.

"Sai? Kenapa?" Ino mengibaskan jemarinya di depan wajah Sai. Heran, sedari tadi pemuda itu terus termenung.

"Ah?"

"Kau sedang tidak enak badan ya?" Jemari Ino menyentuh lembuh kening Sai.

Sai menepis jemari Ino,"aku baik-baik saja. Ha-hachii. Err makin dingin saja, aku harus pulang." Sai beranjak meninggalkan Ino dengan terburu-buru. Entah mengapa ia tak bisa kasar pada gadis itu, Sai membencinya, tapi ia tak kuasa untuk mencurahkan emosinya. Yah, akan jauh lebih baik jika menghindari kontak dengannya. Sai berlari membelah jalanan kota Tokyo yang mulai diselimuti warna hitam malam, ia harus cepat sampai di tempat kost jika tak ingin membeku di jalanan.

BRAAKK!

Tubuhnya limbung saat ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang, dan nyaris saja ia terjatuh jika tak ada tangan besar yang menahan pinggangnya.

Sai terdiam. Terpaku menatap sosok yang menahan tubuhnya.

1. Detik...

2. Detik...

3. Detik...

4. Detik...

5. Detik...

"KYAAAAAA CHOUJI! LEPASKAN TANGANMU! MENJIJIKKAN!"

Mendengar itu, yang bersangkutan hanya menhela nafas pasrah dan akhirnya benar-benar melepaskan tangan besarnya dari pinggang Sai

BRAKKK!

Oh! Pasti sakit rasanya saat terjatuh di trotoar. Sai sayang Sai malang, sepertinya hanya ada dua pilihan untuknya saat ini, pulang diantar Chouji atau jalan kali terpincang-pincang ke tempat kost yang masih berjarak 2 KM.  
>.<p>

.

.

Sasuke menatap ragu ponsel di genggamannya, "telpon, tidak, telpon, tidak, telpon, tidak." Sebelumnya, tak pernah terbesit rasa ragu seperti ini. Kejadian tadi siang memang terlalu memalukan, ia terlihat sangat childish. Huh! Di mana Sasuke yang selalu cuek? Hinata, gadis itu memang selalu sukses membuat Sasuke terlihat seperti orang lain. Sasuke mengutak-atik ponsel di genggamannya, ia sudah bertekat, malam ini ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Hinata. Sasuke tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak jika masalahnya dengan Hinata belum benar-benar_ clear_. Sasuke menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga, ia sedikit menarik nafas, mencoba menenangkan batinnya yang gelisah.

"Moshi-moshi..."

Tunggu! Sasuke heran mengapa yang mengangkat telfon darinya adalah laki-laki, dan Sasuke benar-benar hafal suara itu, Gaara, tidak salah lagi. Tapi, bagaimana bisa handphon Hinata ada di tangan Gaara?

"Di mana Hinata?" tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Dia masih di toilet. Maaf, telphonnya harus kumatikan, sebentar lagi filmnya dimulai. Tut tut tut."

"Kurang ajar! Ternyata mereka sedang nonton bersama?" Sasuke mencengkram erat ponsel di genggamannya, bersiap melemparkannya jauh. namun, setelah dipikir kembali berapa harga BB-nya itu, ia urungkan niatnya dan segera menyelipkan ponselnya ke saku celana.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, sudah mulai." Hinata duduk di samping Gaara. Gaara mengangguk kecil, "hm... Baru saja mulai. Ini ponselmu, tadi terjatuh."

"Wah pantas tadi ku cari-cari tidak ketemu, ternyata ada padamu."

"Iya, tadi Sasuke menelfon," ucap Gaara dengan raut wajah datar.

"Hah? Lalu? Apa yang kau-"

"Ya kubilang saja kita sedang nonton." Yah, sekali lagi tiada ekspresi di parasnya, seakan tak sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Haaa? Mati aku."

**~TBC~ **

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

.

.

Entah! Pas bikin adegannya Chouji ama Sai, aku GELI banget! Hiieee, tapi ada yang bilang SUKA adegan ChoujiSai ya? haha,,, aku juga suka tapi GELI *garuk2*

* * *

><p>Yo minna-san, kali ini yang review dicium mas Gaara lho... Buat yang cowok dicium mbak Hinata hahaha. KRITIK dan SARAN juga saya terima dengan senang hati...<p>

BTW buat yang pengen kenal saya, add FB **Cui'Pz Cherry** ya, atau yang pengen ngobrol-ngobrol bareng author+readers lain, silahkan bergabung di grup FB '**KOMUNE**'


	5. Ending

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Romance **

**pair : Sasuhina**

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke Bukan Playboy | Sai Sang Penakhluk<strong> : Bener-bener bad mood =. .=

**Sai Sang Penakhluk | Sasuke Bukan Playboy** : Kenapa, Sasuke? ^^

**Sasuke Bukan Playboy | Sai Sang Penakhluk** : Hmmm :-(

**Sai Sang Penakhluk | Sasuke Bukan Playboy** : KENAPA? ^^

**Sasuke Bukan Playboy | Sai Sang Penakhluk** : Hinata selingkuh =_=

**Sai Sang Penakhluk | Sasuke Bukan Playboy** : HAH? Yang benar saja?

**Sasuke Bukan Playboy | Sai Sang Penakhluk** : Hn.

**Sai Sang Penakhluk | Sasuke Bukan Playboy** : Kau tau sendiri?

**Sasuke Bukan Playboy | Sai Sang Penakhluk** : Tidak secara langsung ==

**Sai Sang Penakhluk | Sasuke Bukan Playboy** : Bah! Jangan main tuduh bro! Kata mama itu bisa jadi FITNAH!

**Sasuke Bukan Playboy | Sai Sang Penakhluk** : Dasar anak mami =='a

**Sai Sang Penakhluk | Sasuke Bukan Playboy** : Lho? Semua juga anak mami. Kau tau, semua papi itu tidak bisa melahirkan ^^v

**Sasuke Bukan Playboy | Sai Sang Penakhluk** : Hn. Percaya!

Dua pemuda tampan itu memang tak kenal kapok. Baru dua hari yang lalu mendapat hukuman berat karena online saat mata kuliah sejarah, kali ini mereka melakukan hal yang sama. Online sebagai sarana membuang rasa bosan. Yah, meski Sasuke hanya bisa WTW-an bersama Sai karena facebook lagi sepi pengunjung gara-gara ancaman dari dosen sejarah. Para mahasiwa lebih memilih aman dengan diam mendengarkan penjelasan Pein-sensei. Meski dalam diam mereka ngambang, tak tau apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan dosen muda itu.

"Sasuke, ponselku lowbat," bisik Sai sewot.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, tak ada lagi teman yang menemaninya di dunia maya.

**Uchiha Hinata | Sasuke Bukan Playbo**y : Sasuke-kun...

Satu pemberitahun masuk dalam akun milik Sasuke. Pemuda itu menatap datar layar ponselnya. Ia ragu, apa ia harus membalas wall dari Hinata? Kemarin ia mengacuhkan semua SMS dan panggilan masuk dari Hinata.

**Uchiha Hinata | Sasuke Bukan Playboy** : Aku tau, kau sedang online.

Sasuke menghela nafas malas. Sebenarnya ia ingin membalas wall namun, jika mengingat kembali tentang pemuda panda yang mengangkat telpon darinya... Hah! Malas sekali jika mengingatnya.

**Uchiha Hinata | Sasuke Bukan Playboy** : Aku tau saat ini kau sedang membaca pesan dindingku.

Rasa cinta itu memang egois. Si pemuda Uchiha ini tak pernah rela gadisnya dekat-dekat dengan pemuda lain. Takut-takut ia nekat menusuk si panda menggunakan belati hanya karena cemburu buta. Hah! Sasuke ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri, ia memang menjadi pemuda aneh semenjak Hinata masuk dalam dunianya.

**Sasuke Bukan Playboy | Uchiha Hinata** : Hn. Apa?

**Uchiha Hinata | Sasuke Bukan Playboy** : Aku ingin bicara, sebentar saja. Kumohon.

Sasuke menghela nafas malas, namun pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, dudukpun tanpa melirik Hiata yang berada di sampingnya.

"Maaf soal kemarin." Hinata menunduk tanda menyesal.

"Hn."

"Tapi, kemarin aku tidak kencan kok, ano... Salahkan saja Hanabi, karena dia memaksaku ikut nonton bersama Gaara kemarin. Jadi, tolong jangan salah paham."

"Hn."

"Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kau ini."

Cup

Satu kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kiri Sasuke. Ah, mungkin tak selamanya bicara itu dapat menyelesaikan masalah. Maka dari itu, sang gadis Hyuuga ini tak mau berlelah-lelah memohon maaf deng bicara. Hinata tau, Sasuke tipe orang yang tidak suka mendengar orang banyak bicara.

"Cih." Sasuke membuang muka. Ia tak ingin Hinata melihat rona merah di parasnya. Itu memalukan.

"Mohon perhatian." Dosen muda pecinta peircing itu membuka suara. "Ada mahasiswi pindahan. Saya harap kalian bisa bekerja sama. Dan kau, masuklah."

Mendengar itu, gadis bercempol dua masuk dengan ragu.

Sasuke mengernyit,"tukang jamu?" Gadis bernama Tenten itu pasti kesal jika ia tau bahwa Sasuke memberinya julukan tukang jamu, tapi pemuda raven itu memang biasa menyebutnya tukang jamu semenjak ia memimpikan gadis itu jualan jamu. Meski nyatanya ia adalah putri dari pemilik kost yang ia tempati.

"KAU?" teriakan penuh nada heran menggema dipenjuru ruang, reaksi yang terlalu berlebihan yang muncul dari pemuda berparas pucat yang kini berdiri sambil menunjuk sosok gadis manis bercempol dua itu.

"Ada apa, zombi?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada menantang, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang.

"Zombi? Jangan menyembutku zombi, dasar mini mouse."

"Pucat."

"Cempol."

"Ember."

"Tomboy"

"Ehem-ehem." Pein berdehem menyindir.

"Mayat hidup."

"Tikus betina."

"Ehem-ehem-ehem." Pein mulai geram.

"Li-"

BRAKKKK!

Pein menggebrak meja, habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Kau." Pein melirik tajam pada Tenten, "duduk di sebelah Sai."

"APA? Tidak bisa sensei, bangku ini kan milik Sasuke." Sai sewot, ia tidak terima jika harus duduk dekat gadis itu. Gadis yang hampir tiap hari memancing emosi dengan mengatainya macam-macam.

"Bukankah Sasuke pindah di belakang?"

"Tapi sensei-"

"Tidak ada tapi, Sai, jika masih protes, duduklah dekat Chouji."

DEG!

Kata-kata terakhir dari dosen sejarah itu sukses membuat pemuda tampan itu mati kutu. Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali duduk tenang.

* * *

><p>Kantin Universitas Shirokane.<p>

"Uhuk, bertemu ayahmu?" Sasuke tersedak makanannya ketika mendengar perkataan mengejutkan dari sang pacar.

"Mmh." Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" yah, memang aneh, mengapa mendadak ayah Hinata ingin bertemu dengannya? "Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi kemarin, tiba-tiba saja ayah ingin aku mengenalkanmu padanya," jelas Hinata. Gadis itu sebenarnya juga merasa heran dengan permintaan ayahnya, takut-takut jika ia dipaksa langsung menikah. Jashin, bukankah itu terlalu muda? Ia tak mau berumah tangga diusia dini. Masa muda belum tuntas ia nikmati.

"Begitu ya?" Sasuke membuka tutup air mineral dan menenggak isinya, "memangnya kapan ayahmu kembali dari luar kota?"  
>"Ah, katanya hari ini juga beliau pulang, dan nanti malam ayah meminta untuk bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa, kan?" Hinata memutar-mutar sedotan di gelas jusnya tanpa meminum isinya sedikitpun, kegiatan yang sejak tadi ia lakukan.<p>

"Hn."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sasuke melangkah pasti menuju ruang utama kediaman Hyuuga. Dengan mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, seperti orang yang akan melamar pekerjaan, itu jika yang memakai adalah orang lain, tidak bagi Sasuke, makhluk yang kelebihan kadar tampan itu selalu terlihat tampan saat mengenakan apapun. Guratan wajah dan kulit halus mulus tanpa cela itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri, ditambah lagi rambutnya yang angkuh melawan grafitasi, entah berapa banyak gel yang ia habiskan untuk memempertahankan posisi rambutnya. Mungkin dilihat dari penampilan pemuda ini telah siap, namun mental? Bohong jika ia bilang tak mengalami grogi menjelang pertemuannya dengan calon ayah mertua, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Kau siap bertemu ayah, Sasuke?"

Che! Rupanya nona Hinata mengajak bercanda. Tentu saja Sasuke siap. Jangan panggil dia Uchiha jika ia takut takut menemui calon mertua.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "kau menghinaku?" tak bisa pungkiri, sebenarnya Sasuke juga mengalami apa yang gugup. Yah, meski tak ada tanda-tanda yang nampak dari luar.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya mencemaskanmu."

Dan anehnya, mengapa si nona Hinatalah yang mengalami grogi tingkat tinggi. Tak heran, memang gadis itu mudah sekali grogi, apalagi ini pertama kalinya ayahnya memintanya untuk memperkenalkan kekasihnya.

Dan sampailah mereka di ruang utama kediaman utama, ruangan besar yang biasa digunakan keluarga untuk pertemuan resmi.

"A-ayah." Hinata gugup. Langkah kakinya ragu untuk menghapiri ayahnya. "Oh, sudah datang rupanya. Ayo kemarilah." Hyuuga Hiashi yang nampak melipat koran yang baru saja ia baja dan meletakkannya di meja. Sasuke mengapati pria gagah itu, paras yang masih lumayan tampan datar terkesan dingin.

"I-iya ayah."

Sasuke menyenggol Hinata menggunakan sikunya,"kenapa kau ini?" bisiknya pelan, Sasuke masih heran, mengapa justru Hinata yang terlihat jauh lebih gugup? Hey, bukankah ini rumahnya sendiri? Jika gugup, seharusnya Sasukelah orangnya.

"Emh... Tidak." Gadis itu memaksa senyum mengambang dibibirnya, "ayo."

"Ayo duduklah."

"Baik, paman." Sasuke menunduk hormat, kemudian duduk di di sofa berhadapan dengan pria paruh baya itu, sedangkan Hinata duduk gugup di samping Sasuke dengan memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya. Kali ini, sebisa mungkin Sasuke menunjukkan sopan santun pada calon mertua. Dengan begitu, baru akan mendapatkan lampu hijau.

"Mmm... Jadi ini kekasih Hinata, tampan sekali." Hiashi mengamati sosok Sasuke dari kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Paman terlalu memuji," ucap Sasuke sungkan, meski ia tau yang diucapkan Hiashi itu jujur, benar adanya.

"Iya, ayah terlalu memuji, Sasuke tidak setampan itu."

DIIIEEENGG

Seharusnya Hinata tidak usah menambahkan kalimat itu. Dasar! Membuat Sasuke sweatdrop saja. Entah mengapa, Sekarang Hinata terlihat seperti Sai. Tak pernah berfikir jika bicara. Hah! Pasti karena gadis itu terlalu sering bergaul dengan si pucat itu sampai-sampai otaknya juga terkontaminasi dengan kebiasaan buruk sobat lugunya itu.

Err... Apa maksud Hinata ha?

Semua orang tau bahwa Sasuke sangat tampan, bukan?

"Jadi, siapa namamu, anak muda?" tanya Hiashi.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke," jawabnya mantap.

"Tunggu, nama margamu... Uchiha?" Lekukan samar terbentuk di kening Hiashi ketika mendengar nama 'Uchiha' disebut, ia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang marah.

"Ah, benar paman. Memangnya ada apa?" Sasuke penasaran. Pria paruh baya itu memang terlihat tak asing dengan nama Uchiha, apa memang Hiashi sudah mengenal orang tuanya.

"Apa kau putra dari Uchiha Fugaku?"

"Ah, ternyata paman mengenal ayahku?"

"Ya. Aku mengenal ayahmu yang brengsek itu. Dan kau, Uchiha Sasuke, jangan harap aku akan membiarkan putriku berhubungan denganmu."

DEG!

"Ayah? Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa ayah bicara seperti itu?" ucap Hinata, ia jelas tidak terima dengan keputusan ayahnya. Bukankah tidak masuk akal jika ia menentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke hanya karena alasan konyol, andaipun keluarga Sasuke memang pernah mempunyai masalah dengan Hiashi, tak seharusnya ia menyangkut pautkan Sasuke. Dia tak tau apapun dengan masalah itu.

"Diam kau, Hinata," bentak Hiashi kasar. Raut kekesalan mulai nampak di parasnya yang datar. Hey? Ada apa ini? Mengapa Hiashi tiba-tiba begitu marah? Apa salah keluarga Uchiha hingga ia terlihat sangat membencinya?

"Maaf paman, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba anda memutuskan seperti itu? Apa salah keluarga saya? Dan saya juga sama sekali tidak tau menau tentang masalah ayah dengan anda, tidakkah itu terlalu egois jika anda menentang hubungan kami?"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi," Hiashi berujar dingin, tanpa menatap Sasuke, seolah malas bertatapan dengan mata onyx khas Uchiha itu.

"Tapi paman, mengapa anda begitu egois? Tak seharusnya anda mengungkit masa lalu, apalagi saya tak mengerti sedikitpun masalah anda dengan orang tua saya." Sasuke tidak bisa terima begitu saja jika Hiashi bertingkah seolah Sasuke adalah orang tuanya. Hah! Memang konyol jika Hiashi memandang Sasuke adalah Fugaku. Hey, Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke, meskipun ia keturunan Uchiha, tak seharusnya Hiashi melimpahkan rasa marahnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya pemuda 21 tahun yang tak pernah tau masalah orang tuanya.

"Benar, ayah tak boleh mengambil keputusan konyol seperti itu," Hinata berujar tidak terima. Cih, anak mana yang terima dengan perlakuan ayahnya yang begitu egoisnya memutuskan hubungan anaknya dengan alasan masa lalu yang tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi, Uchiha." Fugaku membuang muka. Ia tak peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan putrinya dan pemuda raven itu.

"Ayah keterlaluan." Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Jika tau jadinya seperti ini, ia lebih memilih tidak mengenalkan Sasuke pada ayahnya. Biar selamanya backstreet.

"Kumohon paman, jangan seperti ini. Saya minta maaf jika memang ayah saya bersalah. Dan semua itu bisa dibicarakan dengan baik-baik."

BRAKKK!

Hiashi menggebrak meja, "ku bilang pergi dari sini."

.

.

.

DUAGH!

Sasuke menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada dinding kamar, tak peduli rasa sakit dan memar pada jemarinya, "SIALAN!" umpatnya kesal. Ia tak menyangka jadinya seperti ini, memangnya apa yang diperbuat ayahnya hingga Hiashi menyimpan dendam pada keluarga Uchiha? Sasuke menghela napas panjang lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang, "sial, sial, sial."

"Ah... DASAR, MAYAT HIDUP! BISAKAH KAU JAGA BICARAMU!" Cih! Mendengar teriakan itu makin membuat Sasuke tambah bad mood. "Cih, pasti Sai bicara sembarangan lagi," gerutu Sasuke.

"Aku bicara seadanya, kenapa? Tidak terima?"

Sasuke menyembunyikan kepalanya di balik bantal, mendengar Tenten dan Sai ribut membuatnya makin stress.

"MAYAT!"

"Cempol."

"PUCAT!"

"Mini mouse."

"Hah, meraka benar-benar." Sasuke geram, mengapa disaat begini mereka malah ribut? Dasar! Belum pernah dilempar ke tong sampah ternyata.

"Tak bisakah kalian tenang, hah?" Sasuke menghampiri dua insan yang tengah saling maki itu.

"Dia yang memulai! Laki-laki laknat itu bilang aku tak pantas jadi perempuan." Tenten melipat lengan bajunya, terlihat seperti orang yang menatang.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang aku pikirkan." Mata menyipit dan senyum ringan, tetap menjadi Sai yang biasanya. Kadang Sasuke heran, bagaimana pemuda pucat itu tetap tenang setelah menyebarkan kata-kata berbisa?

"Che! Lebih baik kau pergi, Sai. Jangan buat keributan di sini."  
>"Kau mengusirku, Sasuke?"<p>

"Bukan-"

"Haha ada baiknya kau pergi dari sini."

"Kau pikir aku betah di sini? Che, jika ada kau, siapapun pasti tidak betah!"

"Oh yeah? Tapi mengapa sampai sekarang kau masih tinggal di sini? Tak ada tempat lain, eh?" Tenten tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Memang benar, di pusat kota sulit sekali mendapatkan tempat kost.

"Kau ingin aku pergi, ha?"

"Aku tidak memaksa."

"Haaah..." Sasuke menghela nafas malas. Bukankah Sai masih termasuk dalam golongan orang yang dapat mengotrol diri, tapi repot juga kalau punya mulut ceplas-ceplos. Sepandai apapun menahan diri tetap akan terjadi pertikaian. Sasuke maklum soal itu.

"Aku pergi!" Sedetik setelah mengatakan itu, Sai benar-benar beranjak dari tempat. Membanting pintu dan sosoknya tak terlihat lagi.

Tenten cengo. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sai akan benar-benar pergi.

"Dia... Benar-benar pergi..."

"Hn. Bodoh! Cepat kejar dia!" Sudut bibir Sasuke sedikit terangkat. Melihat tingkah Tenten membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"A-apa? Kenapa aku harus mengejarnya? Biar saja dia pergi."

"Che," menyeringai tipis, Sasuke lantas melangkah mendekati gadis berparas manis itu, "kau menyukainya kan?"

"Haha kau pantas jadi pelawak, lucu sekali," ucap Tenten dengan senyum palsu yang mengembang di bibirnya.

"Che, terlihat sekali dari sikapmu. Kau cari perkara sebenarnya hanya ingin Sai melakukan kontek denganmu. Yah, dulu Sai cukup pendiam kan?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jika urusan menyudutkan orang, Sasuke memang ahli, hasil analisisnya memang tepat.

Tenten menunduk, ia tak bisa mengelak lagi. Yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar, tapi sepertinya ia membuat masalah yang berlebihan dengan pemuda pucat itu, "Sai, tidak menyukaiku," ucapnya putus asa.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Tenten,"makanya, kejar dia."

"Tapi-"

"KEJAR! Sebelum dia dapat tempat kost baru!"

"Ah, i-iya." Tenten gugup. Dan hal yang membuatnya gugup adalah saat memikirkan reaksi Sai jika ia menyusulnya, dan melihat tampang Sasuke yang ngotot seperti itu juga membuatnya agak aneh. Masalahnya dengan Sai sebenarnya tak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke, tapi mengapa pemuda raven itu seperti antusias sekali.

Tenten berlari secepat yang ia bisa, benaknya berharap agar malam ini tak ada bus sama sekali. Akan sulit untuk mengejar Sai jika pemuda itu sudah naik bus.

"SAI SI-ALAN!" Teriaknya disela-sela nafasnya yang terengah. Meluapkan rasa kesalnya. Gadis itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding pertokoan. Ia tak ada tenaga lagi untuk berlari.

"Apa?"

DEG!

Tunggu! Tenten kenal Suara itu. Suara Sai! Tidak salah lagi.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Tenten berbalik, mendapati pemuda pucat itu dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan. "Hey, tikus betina, aku bicara padamu," ucapnya dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Tenten sweatdrop, jika tau Sai pergi hanya untuk berbelanja, tak kan rela ia berlelah-lelah mengejarnya.

"Kau ini, diajak bicara diam saja. Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu." Sai beranjak lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Tenten yang kini hanya terdiam cengo sambil menatap punggung Sai yang semakin menjauh.

"Sai, tunggu," panggil Tenten.

"Ya?" Sahut Sai tanpa menoleh.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya singkat. Dan entah apa yang mendorongnya mengatakan itu. Mendadak dan tanpa perencanaan.

Tap!

Sai menghentikan langkahnya, lantas ia berbalik menatap Tenten, "ha? Kau mempermainkan aku? Haha." Sai mengembangkan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Aku serius."

"Serius?" Sejenak Sai pura-pura berfikir, "kau tau? Cintaku ini milik semua wanita lho," ucapnya santai, dan seketika kerutan samar terbentuk di kening Tenten.

"Dasar!"

DUAK!

Sai meringis saat kepalan tangan Tenten mendarat di kepalanya. Sai bersumpah, jika saja Tenten bukan seorang gadis, ia akan balas dua kali lipat.

"Aishh... Apa-apaan kau ini?" Sai membenahi poni depannya yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Sama sekali tak mengganggap jitakan Tenten adalah hal yang menyakitkan.

"Dasar buaya!"

"Semua tau hal itu."

"Play boy."

"Dari dulu."

"Aku membencimu."

"Tadi bilang suka?"

"Tidak jadi!"

"Ho? Memangnya perasaan bisa dibatalkan? Baru tau." Sai menyentuh dagu, berpose seoalah ia sedang berfikir.  
>"Kau menyebalkan!" tandas Ten-ten dingin, sedetik kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan Sai. Tenten mengutuk dirinya yang dengan bodohnya jatuh hati pada pemuda yang benar-benar menyebalkan seperti Sai. Demi langit dan bumi, semoga Tuhan menghukum pemuda macam itu.<p>

"Tenten."

Meski samar, tapi Tenten dapat mendengar suara Sai yang memanggilnya. Cih, siapa yang peduli? Tenten benar-benar kesal saat ini. Gadis itu akan bersyukur jika ada mobil yang menyambar tubuh pucat itu saat ini juga.

Ckiiiit

Bunyi decit mobil yang direm mendadak diikuti suara keributan instan mengejutkan gadis bercempol dua itu, dan seketika sepasang matanya membulat saat mendapati pemuda itu terbujur lemah di tepian jalan.

"Sai..." Entah mengapa pandangan gadis itu menjadi kabur, tertutup selaput air mata. Ia mengutuk hatinya yang telah langcang mengucap doa nista untuk Sai. Dan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, siapa yang harus disalahkan?

Tidak! Tenten tak bermaksud mendoakan sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Sai. Itu hanya reaksi spontan.

Tenten menghampiri tubuh pucat itu dengan perasaannyan yang kacau.

"Aduh, kaget aku." Sai bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya, lantas memegang dadanya yang nyaris copot.

Lha? Kok?

Jangan heran jika Sai tak mengalami luka sedikitpun, karenan mobil sedan hitam itu sukses ngengerem tepat 0,5 cm sebelum menabrak tubuh Sai. Fantastis! Dan jatuhnya Sai di tepian jalan hanya karena efek kaget.

Tenten cengo. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, hingga ia menyadari sepasang mata onyx milik Sai menatapnya.

"Kabur sebelum dimaki pemilik mobil, hahaha."

Seulas senyum tulus mengembang di bibir Tenten. Sai memang menyebalkan, tapi entah mengapa disetiap tingkahnya yang membuat orang sebal itu, selalu tak ada rasa benci, justru sebaliknya. Dan mulai saat ini, gadis itu akan mulai dari awal. Tenten bersumpah akan membuat Sai hanya mencintainya.

.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tegap dengan menggenggam pedang kayu dengan kedua tangannya, memasang posisi kuda-kuda yang yang sembaraogan. Yah, Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak tau tentang kendo. Dan betapa pengecutnya Hiashi hingga memberinya sebuah tantangan untuk mengalahkannya.<p>

"Jika kau berhasil mengalahkanku, akan ku restui hubunganmu dengan Hinata."

Jika mengingat kalimat itu, mau tak mau Sasuke harus mau, mau bagaimana lagi? Meski tak tau tentang kendo, setidaknya tubuhnya gesit. Asal serang saja, pikirnya santai.

Hiashi mengangkat pedang bambu, raut wajahnya sedingin kepingan es. Tak akan ku biarkan putriku jatuh ke tanganmu Uchiha,"

Dak! Dak! Dak!

"Auch..." Tiga pukulan bertubi-tubui mendarat di kepala Sasuke tanpa sempat ditangkis. Ini memang tak imbang, kami-sama... Habislah sudah.

"Ayo, Sasuke! Tunjukkan kemampuanmu." Hiashi masih terus mengayunkan pedang bambunya pada Sasuke, sedangkan pemuda itu hanya dapat berlari menghindar.

'Cih, kemampuan apa? Bahkan sekalipun aku tak pernah berlatih kendo,' batin Sasuke sewot. Dan andai ia mengerti sedikit saja trik tentang kendo, tak kan ragu ia untuk menyerang Hiashi.

"Jangan lari kau, Sasuke!" Terus dan terus, Hiashi benar-benar menyerang Sasuke dengan brutal, sama sekali tak memberi Sasuke kesempatan untuk melawan.

"Hiaaaaaaaa," Hiashi mengangkat tinggi pedang bambunya, bersiap menghantamkannya pada Sasuke, "a-adooh."

GLUDAK!

Pedang bambu itu terjatuh dari genggaman Hiashi, sementara Sasuke sweatdrop tingkat tinggi saat mendapati Hiashi yang membungkuk sambil memegang punggung, "a-adoh... Punggungku, pasti reumatikku kambuh."

Seberkas senyum kemenangan mengembang dibibir Sasuke, "sudah menjadi suratan takdir, usia senja tak menang melawan jiwa muda." Sasuke mengarahkan ujung pedang bambunya tepat diwajah Hiashi. Pupuslah sudah! Usaha Hiashi menghalangi hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata berakhir sampai disini.

* * *

><p>"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." Ledakan tawa Sai terus menggema di penjuru kelas saat Sasuke selesai menceritakan pengalaman anehnya saat menghadapi calon mertua, "aku tak menyangka bahwa paman Hiashi seseram itu, hahahahaha," Sai tak dapat menahan tawanya hingga percikan bulir air mata terlihat disudut mata onyxnya, "lalu? Kau tau kenapa paman Hiashi begitu membenci paman Fugaku?" tanya Sai disela-sela tawanya.<p>

"Hn. Dan ternyata, alasan paman Hiashi membenci ayahku adalah... Karena dia kalah saing untuk mendapatkan ibu! Konyol!" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Emh... Ano, maafkan ayahku, beliau aneh." Tak dapat dipungkiri, Hinata cukup merasa malu dengan kejadian kemarin. Yah, setelah berhasil mengalahkan Hiashi -meski kebetulan- pada akhirnya Hiashi mengakui alasan di balik dendamnya pada Fugaku. Benar-benar kekanak-kanakan.

"Hahahahahaha kalau begini terus, aku bisa pingsan karena terlalu banyak tertawa, haduh." Sai memukul-mukul meja di hadapannya dengan brutal, "aku tak bisa bayangkan jika reumatik paman Hiashi tidak kambuh, pasti kau sudah modar hahahahah."

"Jangan tertawa terus! Aku sudah muak mendengarnya," ucap Sasuke dingin dengan memajang tampang cool.

"Sudahlah, Sai... Itu semua tidak lucu," ucap Hinata lembut, ia sebenarnya malu saat Sasuke menceritakan tentang kisah konyol mereka, tapi Sai sudah bukan orang lain lagi baginya.

"Ok ok, aku juga lelah terus-menerus tertawa." Sai memegang perutnya yang kram karena tertawa.

"Lalu, kau bagaimana?"

"Aku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sai tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja masalah percintaanmu."

"Ahaha kalau itu jangan ditanya, aku ini milik semua wanita."

GUBRAK!

Sasuke dan Hinata nyaris terjungkal saat mendengar jawaban yang benar-benar jujur itu. Mereka hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuk saat menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu belum bisa sembuh dari penyakit play boy. Yah sudahlah, biarkan ia sadar dengan sendirinya. Yang jelas Sasuke lebih menikmati hidupnya bersama hinata. Satu hati itu cukup.

FIN

* * *

><p>Hua. . . hanya 5 chapter wkwkwk mungkin sekarang saya jadi jarang ke ffn, hoho saya sibuk dengan cerpen. Gomen ya, mungkin bakal jarang bikin fic T.T<p>

ok review saya tunggu. . . .


End file.
